Je suis le Seigneur du Château
by eylanobrien
Summary: Un Harry Potter transformé en fille, un Tom Riddle sans pouvoirs revenu à l'âge de 16 ans et un Draco Malfoy jaloux. Mélangez le tout et vous obtenez un joyeux bordel secouant les murs de Poudlard. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, alors voilà, après mon OS j'ai décidé de lancer dans une fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Donc bien évidemment, c'est un HPDM, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Bien sûr, vous savez aussi que tout appartient à notre talentueuse J.K. Rowling.**

 **Aussi, j'ai décidé que dans ma fiction, personne ne connaît le véritable nom de Voldemort à part Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape etc. Je ne suis pas non plus vraiment l'histoire, mais je reprends quand même quelques petites choses. L'histoire se situe durant leur 6ème année.**

 **Ah, et pour ce qui est des Horcruxes, l'histoire est aussi différente, Harry est au courant qu'ils existent et sait qu'il en est un.**

 **Je suppose qu'il y aura peut-être quelques lacunes comme je débute, mais je promets de m'améliorer, en attendant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Je suis le Seigneur du Château_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Et puis quoi encore ?**

Harry claqua la porte, énervé, et se dirigea en courant vers le parc de Little Whinging. Encore une fois, ça s'était mal passé avec sa famille. Comment on pouvait-on être aussi stupide et fermé d'esprit ? C'était de sa faute peut-être, si Dudley passait son temps à le chercher ? C'était de sa faute aussi si sa magie faisait des siennes quand il était contrarié ? C'était sûrement aussi de sa faute s'il était sorcier tient ! Il leur avait déjà répété d'éviter de l'énerver ces temps-ci, apparemment, il était devenu plus puissant et par moment sa magie devenait incontrôlable. Si Dudley ne s'était pas amusé gentiment à lui rappelé que ses parents était morts à cause d'un psychopathe mégalomane, il n'aurait pas fait explosé les fenêtres et les verres à proximité, et son abruti de cousin de ne serait pas en train d'agoniser -d'après son Oncle Vernon- dans le salon des Dursley. Il se posa rageusement sur une des balançoires du parc et jura.

 **« Saleté de Moldu, pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! »** Dit-il rageusement.

Et soudainement, il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler. Oh non. A vrai dire, il l'avait sentit la brûler depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais il était trop focalisé sur sa colère contre sa famille qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention, maintenant il allait prendre un aller simple pour rejoindre ses parents. Bravo Harry !

 **« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre »** , siffla une voix à son oreille. Il sursauta et attrapa sa baguette aussitôt puis se retourna pour se retrouver face à Voldemort.

Tiens, quand on parlait du psychopathe mégalomane. Harry soupira, las. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre contre lui et bizarrement, il n'était pas plus effrayé que ça de se trouver devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Question d'habitude sûrement.

 **« Ecoute, tu as très envie de me tuer, je sais mais, tu pourrais revenir demain s'il te plais ? Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à me battre contre les forces du mal ce soir. »**

 **« Eh bien,** répondit le mage noir, **tu es bien familier Potter. Mais bon, je suppose que je peux te le permettre vu que tu vas mourir. Tu n'aurai jamais dû t'aventurer seul. »**

 **« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Répondit-il. **Où sont tes p'tits toutous ? »**

 **« Je suis venu te tuer une bonne fois pour toute Harry. Je n'ai pas besoin de mes Mangemorts pour ça. »**

 **« C'est nouveau ça, j'ai toujours pensé que tu adorais te cacher derrière tes minions, Tom.** **»** Répliqua t-il en essayant d'oublier que sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir.

 **« Petit avorton** , cracha t-il en levant sa baguette, **comment oses-tu ? »** Il se rapprocha d'Harry et l'empoigna par le col. **« Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, non non non. Je veux d'abord te voir souffrir. »**

Il le relâcha puis lança un sort inconnu d'Harry. Celui-ci, avec des réflexes nouvellement acquis, lança un sort qu'il avait lu dans un livre qu'Hermione lui avait prêté, il n'était pas sur de la prononciation mais il s'en fichait, tant que ça agissait sur son ennemi. Aussitôt que les deux sorts se rencontrèrent, il y eu une grosse explosion qui toucha Voldemort et le Survivant. Ils se retrouvèrent propulsé loin de l'un de l'autre, la tête d'Harry frappa le sol, il s'évanouit sur le coup tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se releva difficilement, fit quelques pas en titubant puis s'évanouit à son tour.

* * *

Il fut tout d'abord aveuglé par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux puis un mal de tête l'assaillit. Il se releva doucement, posant sa main sur sa tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. Il ouvrit les yeux puis les referma et les ouvrit à nouveau. Il tourna la tête pour voir que ses lunettes se trouvait à ses côtés, il les mit et constata qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il se souvenait qu'il s'était disputé avec Dudley, puis avec son Oncle, il était partit de chez lui pour aller au parc et... Merlin ! Voldemort ! Il l'avait attaqué. Mais comment avait-il atterrit ici ? Et quant était-il du mage noir ?

 **« Ah ! Mr. Potter. Vous êtes réveillé. »**

 **« Bonjour, Mrs. Pomfrey »** , dit-il d'une voix plus aiguë que la normal. Il ne s'attarda pas dessus. **« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »**

 **« Des Aurors vous ont trouvé évanouit pas loin de chez vous, ils ont jugés bon de vous amenez ici. Je suis contente que vous vous soyez enfin réveillé. »** Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne lui disait pas tout, c'était sûr.

 **« Pourquoi ? J'ai dormis combien de temps ? »**

 **« 3 jours. »**

 **« 3 JOURS ? Mais ça veut dire... »**

 **« Oui, la rentrée a déjà eu lieu. L'explosion des sort que vous avez reçu était, semble t-il assez puissant. Enfin bon. Dumbledore a dit que dès que vous serez réveillez, vous pourrez rejoindre votre dortoir. Il est à peu près 6h30 du matin, vous devez sûrement mourir de faim, vous pourrez aller manger dans la Grande Salle quand vous serez prêt. »**

 **« Très bien »** , répondit-il en sortant du lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l'infirmerie quand l'infirmière l'arrêta.

 **« Hum, Mr. Potter. Je... Il se peut que vous ayez subit quelques changements. »** Il fronça les sourcils.

 **« Comment ça ? »** Elle le traîna dans la salle de bain et le plaça face au miroir et un cri typiquement féminin s'échappa de sa bouche. **« Je... Je... JE SUIS UNE FILLE PAR MERLIN ! »** Il se détailla.

Il... Elle avait maintenant les cheveux long, arrivant jusqu'à sa taille, son visage s'était affiné, ses mains était plus féminine, elle avait une poitrine de taille moyenne, ni trop petite, ni trop grosse, juste ce qu'il fallait. Bon, il fallait reconnaître qu'il... Elle n'était pas mal. Mais tout de même ! Il ne pouvait pas être une fille, c'est impossible.

 **« Je suppose que vous avez une idée de comment c'est arrivé ? »**

 **« Mon combat avec Voldemort sans doute »** , souffla t-il. Elle acquiesça.

 **« Vous devez savoir qu'il se trouve dans l'enceinte du Château, Dumbledore a décidé de le garder avec lui. »**

 **« Pardon ? Dumbledore aurait-il perdu la tête ? »**

 **« Il n'est pas sortit indemne de votre combat non plus. Il a rajeunit et il n'a plus de pouvoir. Du moins, il ne peut que lancer des sorts basiques.** Harry aurait volontiers éclaté de rire si la situation n'était pas critique. **Il l'a présenté à l'école comme étant le neveu du Professeur Snape. Il a gardé son nom, étant donné que personne ne le connait. A part vous ainsi que Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley bien sûr. Il l'a d'ailleurs placé à Gryffondor pour que vous puissiez le surveiller. »**

 **« Pardon ? J'ai une tête de Détraqueur peut-être ? C'est à Azkaban qu'il faut l'envoyé oui ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore le garde ici. »**

 **« Il ne veut rien me dire là-dessus. Il a simplement dit qu'il voulait l'avoir à l'œil et donc qu'il le gardait à Poudlard. On ne peut plus communiquer avec l'extérieur non plus, au cas ou certains enfants de Mangemorts préviendrait leurs parents. »**

 **« C'est complètement débile ! Enfin bon, s'il se passe quelque chose il en prendra les responsabilité. Je veux bien être le Sauveur du monde sorcier mais à ce stade c'est plus mon domaine. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais prendre une douche. »**

 **« Oh, bien sûr. Ah, une dernière petit chose : il est fort probable que le sort soit irréversible. »**

* * *

L'ambiance à la table des Gryffondor était électrique. Du moins du côté de Ron et Hermione. Deux jours qu'ils se farçaient l'autre illuminé, en plus de ça ils avaient un Draco Malfoy déchaîné sur les bras. Et évidemment, ce jour là n'échappa pas à la règle. Le Prince des Serpentards se tenait debout, à côté de Riddle, en train de se disputer avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui les avait rejoint cette fois, Tom lui, se fichant comme de la dernière pluie de ce qu'il se passait, mangeait son petit déjeuné tranquillement. Il allait prendre une autre bouché de sa tarte à la mélasse quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit brusquement.

 **« OU EST-IL CET ENFOIRÉ QUE J'LUI FASSE LA PEAU ! »** Tom aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille, même si celui-ci était une fille à présent. Ce cher bébé Potter était réveillé. Ron coupa court à ses insultes et se leva, observant la jeune fille que se dirigeait d'un pas rageur vers leur table.

 **« Harry ? »** Souffla t-il.

 **« RIDDLE ! »** Cria celle-ci. Elle s'arrêta devant Tom, sans même se soucier de Malfoy ou de ses amis.

 **« Tiens, Bébé Potter te voilà réveillé. Tu es magnifique, les cheveux longs te vont bien tu sais »** , dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

 **« Ne te moque pas de moi. T'es content ? Regarde ce que tu m'as fais ! »**

 **« Hmm. Je suis plutôt fier de ce que j'ai fais oui. »** D'un geste, elle attrapa Tom par son t-shirt et la ramena près d'elle. Leurs visages était tellement proche que leur nez se touchaient.

 **« Ecoutes moi bien Riddle, je ne suis pas d'humeur alors je te conseille de pas m'énervé. Pomfrey m'a dit que je vais peut-être rester comme ça à vie. Si c'est le cas, je te jure que tu me le paiera. »** Souffla t-elle dangereusement.

Eh bien, il ne savait pas que Potter pouvait être si... Effrayant. Et puis non ! Harry n'était pas effrayant. Il était Voldemort par Salazar, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par Potter. Il déchanta rapidement quand il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux émeraudes d'Harry. Le regard qu'arborait le Survivant était tout sauf rassurant. _Tout bien reconsidéré, il m'a battu alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, il a réussit à m'échapper pas mal de fois aussi, c'est normal d'avoir peur non ?_ Certes, mais de toute façon, il était hors de question de montrer qu'il avait été déstabilisé par son regard.

 **«Du calme bébé Potter, tu oublies qui je suis ? Tu ne me fais pas peur, alors garde tes menaces pour toi. »**

 **« Et toi oublies pas que moi au moins, je n'ai pas perdu mes pouvoirs.** Un sourire mauvais s'installa sur les lèvre de la brune. **Dis-moi Riddle, ça fait quoi de ne pouvoir lancer qu'un simple Expelliarmus ? A côté de ce que tu pouvais faire avant ça doit être minable. »** Le sourire moqueur sur le visage de Tom s'effaça, il se leva pour faire face à Harry.

 **« Fais gaffe Potter, je suis peut-être sans pouvoir, mais j'peux toujours utiliser les manières Moldus. »**

 **« Vraiment ? Toi le grand Tom Marvolo Riddle, tu t'abaisserais à utiliser la manière Moldu ? Ah oui ! J'avais oublié, toi aussi, tu n'es qu'un 'infame Sang-Mêlé.' »**

 **« La ferme !** Cria t-il, le visage déformé par la colère. **Tu ferai mieux de pas trop m'énervé Potter, ça risquerait de mal finir. »** Un rire moqueur s'échappa de la gorge de la brune.

 **« Ça fait des siècles que t'essaye de me tuer Riddle et pourtant j'suis toujours là,** chuchota t-elle afin que seul lui puisse l'entendre, elle se décolla ensuite de lui, **je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Je sais pas ce qui a pu se passer dans la tête de Dumbledore pour te garder ici, mais crois-moi, je ferai tout pour que tu t'retrouve à Azkaban. »**

 **« Essaye donc »** répondit-il. Son sourire moqueur était revenu.

 **« J'essaierai, et je réussirai »** dit-elle en avançant un peu.

 **« Pas si je te tue avant. »** Dit-il doucement à l'oreille.

 **« Ton problème, c'est que tu te crois invincible. Mais n'oublies pas qu'il me suffit de trouver tes petits Horcruxes et de les détruire pour te faire disparaître, tout en sachant qu'il y en a déjà 1 dans l'école** , répondit-elle à son oreille à son tour. **Eh oui Riddle, je suis au courant de ton petit tour de passe-passe pour être immortel.** Elle se décolla de lui tout arborant un sourire en coin. **Tu es un idiot Tom Riddle, et tu vas perdre. Tout perdre. »**

Après cette réplique, elle se détourna de lui, tout en faisant voler ses cheveux puis sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant un Draco Malfoy, un Ron Weasley et une Hermione Granger bouche-bée et un Tom Riddle aussi pâle qu'un Détraqueur.

* * *

Elle courait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard comme-ci la mort était à ses trousses. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de se laver et de s'habiller, et n'avait même pas pu s'occuper de sa tignasse à présent aussi longue que celle du directeur de l'école. Elle allait être en retard à son cours de potion et bizarrement, elle sentait que l'excuse « je me suis fais attaqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci m'a transformé en fille et j'ai un peu de mal à m'y habitué » n'allait pas passé. Après avoir correctement ajusté son nouvel uniforme, elle passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux. Arrivé aux cachots, elle entra en trombe tout en présentant ses excuses, sachant pertinemment que cet effort serait vain.

 **« Mr. Potter. Ou devrais-je dire Miss Potter.** La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta aussitôt. **Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu vos habitudes. 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous commencez bien l'année. »** La brune soupira.

 **« Eh bien essayez de vous réveiller d'un coma de trois jours en découvrant que vous êtes une fille tout ça parce qu'un petit imbécile s'ennui et cherche à vous nuire à chaque fois qu'il vous voit, vous verrez qu'il y a là une bonne raison d'être en retard. »** Dit-elle sèchement en lançant un regard noir à Riddle. Celui-ci affichait encore une fois ce petit sourire moquer qu'Harry rêvait de lui enlevé. Elle aperçut aussi un vague sourire au coin des lèvres du Maître des Potions qui disparu aussitôt.

 **« 10 points en moins pour insolence. Maintenant, allez-vous asseoir. Je vous laisse le choix des places. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un philtre de Mort Vivante. »**

Et c'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que deux places. Une à côté de Riddle et l'autre à côté de Malfoy. Le choix était vite fait, elle se dirigea vers le blond sans aucune hésitation et s'installa à ses côté, le visage fermé. Draco quant à lui, fut stupéfait -ainsi que le reste de la classe- de voir que Potter n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il fonça les sourcils. Alors il détestait tellement le nouveau qu'il était prêt à passer le cours à côté de lui ? Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était LUI l'ennemi de Potter, c'était LUI qu'il devait exécrer de toute son âme. Pas ce Tom Riddle de pacotille. Même si, apparement ils avaient l'air de se connaître depuis un bout de temps, Potter et lui c'était une haine fusionelle, ils étaient fait pour se haïr, il n'y avait pas de place pour une troisième personne.

 **« A quoi tu joues Potter ? »** Demanda Malfoy de son habituel ton froid. Le jeune homme devenu jeune fille fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle n'avait encore rien fait pourtant.

 **« De quoi tu parles Malfoy ? »** Dit-elle de sa nouvelle voix aiguë.

 **« Pourquoi t'es à côté de moi ? »**

Il tourna sa tête vers Draco et pour la première fois depuis ce matin, il fit vraiment attention à lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de changement si ce n'est que son visage s'est affiné et que ses traits masculins avaient laissé place aux traits féminins. Il avait toujours ses cheveux apparement incoiffable même lorsqu'ils étaient long et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui donnaient envie de vous y perdre n'avaient pas changé d'un iota. Magnifique ? Non. Les yeux du Balafré n'étaient pas magnifiques. Et puis ils étaient trop verts de toute façon.

 **« Je ne veux pas passer mon heure à côté de ce merdeux de Riddle, je risquerai de le tuer sinon »** répondit-elle calmement.

 **« Ah ? Parce que moi tu ne risques pas de me tuer peut-être. »**

 **« C'est pas comparable vous... »**

 **« Miss Potter ! 20 points en moins pour bavardage. Aidez plutôt Mr. Malfoy au lieu de lui faire la causette. »**

Fulminant, Harry envoya un regard noir à son professeur et se tut. Il lui en donnerait du Miss Potter tient ! Snape devait s'amuser comme un petit fou, sachant que cela énervait Harry au plus haut point d'être une fille. Et ça ne faisait même pas une journée. Elle coupa ses racines de valériane avec rage, passant toute sa colère dessus.

 **« Hey ! Doucement Potty, je tiens à ce que ces racines soit nickels. »** Il arracha la couteau des mains d'Harry et prit les racines.

 **« Tiens passe plutôt ta rage sur les fèves soporifique. Bonne chance pour les couper Potter »** , dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ce que Malfoy ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle savait exactement comment faire avec ces fèves. Dans le livre de potion qu'elle avait trouvée dans le placard, il y avait bien noté qu'il fallait les écraser et non les couper. Et voyant les autres galérer, ce 'Prince de Sang-Mêlé' devait avoir raison. Harry prit une fève et l'écrasa avec rage, une quantité incroyable de jus en sortit, puis elle la mit dans le chaudron. Elle recommença son travail sous l'œil surprit de Malfoy. Elle allait recommencer quand une main empoignant l'en empêcha.

 **« Doucement Bébé Potter, tu risques de te faire mal. Qu'a fait cette pauvre fève pour que tu t'acharne ainsi sur elle ? »**

 **« J'imagine simplement que c'est ta tête** , dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite en écrasant la fève tout en regardant Tom dans les yeux. Celui-ci déglutit. Ne pas se laisser déstabiliser. **Sinon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu vois pas qu'on travaille ? »**

 **« Je suis venu vous emprunter des racines. Severus m'a dit de venir en prendre chez vous, vous en aviez plein. »**

 **« Bien alors prends en et barre toi. »** Il prit quelques racines puis fixa Potter.

 **« Quoi encore ? »**

 **« Rien, j'te regarde t'acharner sur cette pauvre fève. Dire que c'est moi qui te procure un tel sentiment, c'est réjouissant. »** Agacé par tout ça, Malfoy prit la parole. C'était LUI qui était censé provoqué ce sentiment chez Potter.

 **« J'crois que t'as plus rien à faire la Riddle. »** Tom tourna la tête vers Draco et sourit.

 **« Tiens tiens, qu'avons nous là ? Des cheveux blonds platines et tu portes des vêtements qui semble n'être portés que par des aristos qui pètent plus haut que leur cul. Tu dois être un Malfoy »** dit-il dédaigneusement.

Harry eut tout le mal du monde à se retenir de rire devant la mine déconfite du blond et la réplique du jeune Voldemort. Elle inspira un bon coup et tenta néanmoins de faire disparaître le sourire qui se peignait sur ses lèvres.

 **« Oui, je suis un Malfoy et alors ? »**

 **« Tu ne devrais pas être si fier de ton nom, si tu savais tout ce que je sais sur ton père. »**

 **« Comment oses-tu ! Tu... »**

 **« Ça suffit maintenant ! Riddle t'as tes racines, dégage, Malfoy ne lui prête pas attention et continue cette satané potion. Vous me fa... Aïe ! »**

Elle venait de s'ouvrir le doigt. Bientôt, une traînée de sang coula le long de son doigt. Elle sentit sa main se faire attraper, elle croisa le regard moqueur de Riddle et celui-ci mit le doigt de la brune dans sa bouche, léchant le sang allègrement. Tout en ignorant les rougeurs qui se formait sur son visage, elle afficha une expression de dégoût puis retira son doigt de la bouche de son ennemi.

Trop, c'est trop.

 **« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?** Hurla t-elle en le claquant. RECOMMENCE PLUS JAMAIS CA OU JE TE JURE QUE TU ME LE PAIERAS ! »

 **« Miss Potter** , dit Snape de sa voix doucereuse, **50 points en moins pour avoir dérangé le cours et frapper votre camarade. »**

 **« Quoi ? Mais... »**

 **« Pas de discution.»** Il se détourna du trio puis partit à l'assaut de ce pauvre Neville Longbottom. Tom se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry.

 **« 1-0 Potter »** chuchota t-il.

* * *

 **« Cet espèce de... De bâtard, enfoiré, connard ! »**

 **« Harry ! Ton langage enfin ! »** S'écria Hermione.

 **« Il m'a léché le doigt Mione, il me l'a léché ! »** La jeune fille roula des yeux.

 **« Ce n'est pas si grave. »**

 **« PAS SI GRAVE ?! Tu plaisantes là ? Je te rappels que l'on parle de Voldemort. »** Elle avait chuchoté la dernière phrase.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient installés dans les fauteuils de la Salle Commune. Hermione coiffait les cheveux d'Harry, ou du moins essayait car ils étaient toujours aussi indomptable. Au bout de ce qui lui parut des heures, elle arriva enfin à les démêlé puis elle lui fit une jolie queue de cheval.

 **« Voilà, tu ne devrais plus avoir de problème. »**

 **« Merci pour tout Hermione.** Et aussi, elle rougit, **pour les sous-vêtements et les vêtements. »**

 **« Oh, c'est normal ! Tu n'allais tout de même pas continuer à mettre des affaires de garçons. Et d'ailleurs, vu que Dumbledore te laisse dans ton dortoir, fais attention. »**

 **« Pourquoi je devrais faire attention ? Je reste Harry malgré tout ! »**

 **« Peut-être mais pas physiquement. »** La brune sembla comprendre et rougit légèrement.

 **« Oui, je ferai attention. »**

 **« Allez file, tu vas être en retard. »**

* * *

 **« Harry ! Je suis heureux de te voir, tu dois surement avoir des tas de question. »**

 **« Je suis surtout en colère ! Comment vous avez pu me faire ça ?! »**

 **« Du calme mon garçon, laisse nous au moins t'expliquer la situation. »** Elle tourna la tête vers Tom.

 **« Je ne veux rien entendre de lui. Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance ? »**

 **« Je le connais. »** Harry éclata de rire.

 **« Je vous en prie ! Soyez sérieux Dumbledore. C'est l'occasion rêvée de l'envoyer à Azkaban et d'en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toute. Vous... »**

 **« Miss Potter** , siffla la voix de Severus Snape. **Cessez vos enfantillages et écoutez ce qu'on a vous dire. »** Elle inspira profondemment puis se calma.

 **« Parfait. »** Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil.

 **« Tu fais le bon choix Bébé Potter. »**

 **« Toi tu la fermes.** Dit-elle sèchement en lui lançant un regard glacial. **Quoi que tu puisses dire, quelque soit tes raisons, ça n'effacera rien. Tu as tué mes parents, tu as tué de nombreux innocents, par ta faute j'ai perdu la dernière personne qui aurait pu être ma famille, tu n'arrêtes pas de me persécuté depuis que t'es revenu, tu m'a volé m'a vie et tu as fais d'elle un enfer. Je te hais de plus profond de mon âme Voldemort. »** Le sourire moqueur disparu du visage de Riddle et laissa place à une expression blessée et confuse qui déstabilisa Harry. Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

 **« Bien pour l'instant, tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que Tom est de notre côté. »**

 **« Quoi ? Il a décidé de se battre contre lui-même ? En plus d'être serial killer il a un trouble de la personnalité ? »**

 **« Lucius m'a trahi. »**

 **« Oh, cet homme est donc capable de faire quelque chose de bien. »** Il ignora la remarque. Elle regarda Riddle et celui-ci semblait vraiment concerné.

 **« Tu comprends pas Harry. Il m'a tendu un piège. Le soir où je suis venu t'attaquer, c'est lui qui m'a dit où tu étais, j'envois souvent les Mangemorts faire des rondes pour savoir où tu es. Seulement après que tu te sois évanouit des Aurors et Dumbledore sont apparut, ils allaient m'arrêter mais je me suis transformer avant et quand j'ai voulu leur lancer un sort, ça n'a pas marcher. En bref Lucius a dû prévenir les Aurors. »**

 **« Oui et alors ? Où est le problème ? Ça règle un certain nombre de chose et ça arrange pas mal de monde que tu sois comme ça. »**

 **« Lucius a prévu de prendre sa place Harry. Il a volontairement voulu le faire disparaître pour devenir son successeur. »** Expliqua Dumbledore.

 **« Pardon ? »**

 **« Apparemment il y arrive très bien. Il promet Mont et Merveilles aux Mangemorts, il joue sur son charisme, il n'instaure pas la peur comme je l'ai fais, mais il se fait aimer. »**

 **« Comment vous savez tout ça ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait plus communiquer avec l'extérieur. »**

 **« Severus est un espion. »** Il lança un regard lourd de reproche au Maître des Potions.

 **« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu t'attendais à quoi en tuant ma meilleure amie ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te rejoindre ? »**

 **« Tu m'as trahis ! »** Cria Riddle de ma nière théâtrale. Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion. Miss Potter ? »**

 **« _Monsieur_ »** corrigea Harry.

« _**Miss**_ **Potter** , insista Snape. **Vous devez comprendre que la situation est grave et que Tom Riddle ici présent est de notre côté. Il nous aidera à vaincre Lucius. »**

 **« Et puis quoi ? Vous le croyez ? Je sais pas ce qu'il a pu vous dire mais c'est probablement pour vous amadouer. »**

 **« Bien sûr Harry, nous y avons pensé. C'est pour ça qu'il a eu droit à un interrogatoire sous Véritaserum. »**

 **« Et donc il a choisit de changer de camps comme ça ? Désolé mais c'est plutôt dur à avaler. »**

 **« Le sort est y est pour quelque chose. J'ai pas seulement rajeunit physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Je sais pas ce que tu m'as lancé comme sort, mais c'est efficace. C'est pour ça que je ne me conduit plus comme le mage noir que tu as connu. En effet ça expliquait pas mal de chose, pensa Harry. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. »**

 **« Et qu'elle est cette autre raison ? »**

 **« Ça Bébé Potter, t'es pas prêt de le savoir. Mais, je te demande de me faire confiance. »** Harry rit de bon cœur.

 **« Vraiment, t'es hilarant Riddle. T'aurai plutôt dû devenir comédien. »**

 **« Je suis sérieux Harry. »**

 **« Oh mais moi aussi Tom. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ? »**

 **« C'est très important Potter. »** Le brune regarda Dumbledore, puis Snape et enfin Riddle.

 **« Très bien. Je veux bien te donner le bénéfice du doute. Pour la confiance, on verra avec le temps. »**

* * *

 **« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »** Demanda Hermione.

 **« Tu l'as tué ou pas ? »** Harry leva les yeux au ciel, affichant tout de même un sourire devant la bêtise de son ami.

 **« Non Ron, je ne l'ai pas tué. Mais je dois avouer que l'entrevue était assez déroutante »** expliqua la jeune fille. Elle leur raconta ensuite tout ce qu'il s'était dit.

 **« Bloody Hell ! Dumbledore a définitivement perdu là tête ! »**

 **« Ronald enfin ! »**

 **« Mais Hermione t'as entendus ce qu'a dit Harry !? »**

 **« Et bien il doit avoir une bonne raison pour le garder dans le château. »**

 **« Cette raison, Riddle ne veut pas me la dire. Du moins pas maintenant. Paraît que c'est personnel »** souffla Harry. Elle s'affala sur la table et aperçu son devoir inachevé. **« Vraiment je pige rien à ce devoir de Potion. »**

 **« Tu ne piges rien à la matière tout court. »**

 **« Tu peux parler Ron, t'es aussi mauvais que moi. »**

 **« Avec Snape comme professeur, c'est pas étonnant. »**

Le rouquin et la brune éclatèrent de rire, faisant Hermione lever les yeux ciel, elle les laissa rire et retourna à ses devoirs. Ses parchemins n'allait pas se faire tout seuls. Au même moment, l'entrée de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit sur Tom. Il s'avança et vint s'asseoir à la table ou résidait le Golden Trio. Il prit un des parchemins disposé sur la table -celui d'Harry comme par hasard- et le lu.

 **« Dis donc Bébé Potter, Sev' se plaint de toi mais en fait il exagère pas du tout, t'assures pas du tout en Potion. »** Celle-ci arracha son parchemin des mains de Riddle.

 **« J't'ai rien demandé ! Et puis on peut pas être bon en tout »** dit-elle les joues légèrement rouge.

 **« Toi non plus c'est pas ton fort Weasley. »** Celui-ci plissa des yeux, se retenant de lança une pique croisant le regard avertisseur d'Hermione. **« J'peux vous aider si vous voulez. »**

* * *

Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle en trombe, faisant se retourner vers elle plusieurs tête. Elle s'était réveillé en retard et aucun de ses amis n'avait essayé de la réveiller. Bon, peut-être que Ron l'avait fait, mais il était du genre à vite abandonner. Elle se dirigeait vers sa table d'un pas rapide et s'assit brusquement, s'attaquant à son petit déjeuné comme ci elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Ils étaient restés tard hier soir à travailler avec Riddle sur un nouveau devoir de Potion. Sans grande surprise, le jeune Voldemort excellait dans cette matière et avec l'aide d'Hermione, ils avaient aidés Harry et Ron. 1 semaine était passée depuis la première fois que Tom avait proposé son aide. Au début, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue, -surtout que Riddle continuait d'énervé Harry et vice-versa, ils en étaient même venu aux coups durant le cours de DCFM- puis finalement, Ron avait lancé une blague un soir et Tom avait rit. Pas un rire sinistre à vous glacer le sang ou un rire moqueur ou encore un rire dédaigneux, non. Un vrai rire. Et Hermione avait suivit puis finalement Ron et Harry les avaient rejoint. Ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'amis ni même de simple copain, mais les tensions s'était apaisée et puis après avoir longuement parlé et s'être excusé -Pour Tom-, ils avaient décidé que se prendre la tête ne servait à rien, et que si Dumbledore et Snape lui faisaient confiance alors ils pourraient très bien essayer eux aussi.

 **« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de mettre une jupe aussi courte ? »** Si le jeune garçon devenue jeune fille n'était pas bien réveillé, la remarque de son meilleur ami la fit sortir de sa léthargie.

 **« Pardon ? »**

 **« Tu m'as bien entendu ! Ta jupe est trop courte. »**

 **« Mais enfin Ron, j'ai la même depuis le début de la semaine ! »**

 **« Oui mais en début de semaine il n'y avait pas tous ces regards lubriques à ton égard ! Non mais regarde-moi ces saletés de Serpentards, ils n'arrêtent pas de te mater ! Je vois la bave couler de la bouche de cet abruti de Zabini jusqu'ici ! Même les Serdaigles s'y mettent ! »**

 **« Weasley joue les grand frère protecteur ? »** Demanda Tom en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

 **« Bien sûr, je ne laisserai aucun de ces petits vicieux poser les mains sur ma meilleure amie ! »** La dites meilleure amie s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille.

 **« Je te rappel que je suis TON meilleur ami Ron, j'ai beau avoir un corps de fille, je reste Harry. »**

 **« Eh bien pas pour eux en tout cas. Crois-moi qu'ils ne t'approcheront pas. »**

 **« Ron, pitié »** , soupira Harry. Hermione et Tom rigolèrent devant ce spectacle.

A la table des Serpentards, ça jasait de partout. Les 6ème et 7ème années étaient tous venu à la même conclusion : Potter était sexy en fille.

 **« Non mais sérieux Théo, faut avouer que Potter est carrément mignonne. »** Asséna Blaise Zabini.

 **« Hmm, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal comme ça. »**

 **« Vous avez finit de baver sur Potter ou vous comptez encore vouloir me faire vomir mon déjeuné ? »**

 **« Oh je t'en prie Dray, avoue que Potter est sexy. »**

 **« Fille ou garçon, Potter reste Potter. Il n'est pas sexy. »**

 **« Arrête un peu, déjà qu'en mec il n'était pas mal, même si ça me fait mal de le dire, notre Petit Pote Potty est superbe en fille. »**

 **« Non Pansy, pas toi »** , se plaignit Draco.

 **« Tiens, ils ont l'air de mieux s'entendre avec Riddle. »**

En effet, la Gryffondor riait à gorge déployé avec la Sang-de-Bourde, Belette et le nouveau. Il y a deux jours encore ils s'étaient sauté à la gorge. Que s'était-il passé ? Enfin peu importe, en fait ça l'arrangeait. Maintenant Potter ne verrait plus que lui et ne détesterait plus que lui. Depuis que ce Tom Riddle était là, leurs joutes verbales se faisaient rares et ça, ça déplaisait fortement à Draco. Potter était SON punching-ball, SON ennemi, SA propriété, SON jouet. Potter était à lui par Salazar, il n'allait tout de même se le faire voler par ce demeuré de Sang-Mêlé !

 **« Tu m'énerve vraiment Riddle, va te faire foutre ! »** Et sur ces mots, la brune quitta la salle, faisait voler ses magnifiques cheveux d'ébène -qu'elle avait finalement appris à coiffer-.

Apparemment, la situation n'était pas réglée. Trop, c'est trop. Harry Potter ne détesterait plus que lui, foi de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Voilà pour un premier chapitre.**

 **Je trouvais amusant de voir un Voldemort jeune, du genre taquin avec notre Harry vous voyez ? Et puis un Draco jaloux c'est cool aussi, ça fait des étincelle et de l'ambiance dans Poudlard, une petite rivalité avec Riddle ne fera pas de mal, du moins pas trop !**

 **Ah j'allais oublier ! J'utilise "elle" en général pour désigner Harry, mais Ron, Hermione, Draco utilise le masculin pour le désigner parce que malgré tout, pour eux, il reste Harry.**

 **Dîtes moi si cela vous a plu et si vous voulez la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut salut ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre deux.**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et je suis contente de voir que ça plait.**

 **Bon eh bien je vous abandonne ici ! Bonne lecture à tous ! :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : C'est une blague ?**

* * *

Draco Malfoy tournait en rond dans sa Salle Commune. Il réfléchissait. Comment faire pour éléminer Riddle du tableau ?

 **« Tu réfléchis encore sur comment récupérer ton chéri ? »** Il lança un regard noir made in Malfoy à son meilleur ami.

 **« Ce n'est PAS mon chéri Blaise. Potter est mon jouet, nuance. »**

 **« Il te tient à cœur ce jouet. Ca fait trois jours que chaque soir tu tourne en rond dans notre Salle Commune, ça tourne à l'obsession Dray. »**

 **« T'es en train d'me dire que j'suis obsédé par le Balafré ? Si c'est ça Zabini j'te conseil de retiré c'que tu viens de dire si tu veux vivre. »** L'italien roula des yeux.

 **« Ça fait des années que ça marche plus sur moi ça, inove un peu. Quoiqu'il en soit »** reprit-il en se levant **«** **si t'as besoin d'aide pour séduire ton chéri, tu peux compter sur moi. »** Il sortit en riant, tout en évitant le coussin que Draco lui lança.

 **« C'est PAS mon chéri ! Je le hais tu m'entends, je l'exècre, je le vomis. »**

 **« C'est ça** **»** entendu t-il de dehors **«** **en attendant on a DCFM là, donc grouille-toi. »**

* * *

Énervée. C'était le mot qui définissait le mieux Harry en ce moment. Pour une fois, Riddle n'avait rien fait non. Elle avait simplement marre qu'on la regarde comme-ci elle était une part de tarte à la mélasse. Tout Poudlard semblait avoir oublié qui elle était avant. Certes, elle avait un corps de fille mais elle restait Harry James Potter quoiqu'il arrive. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, tentant en vain de se calmer.

 **« Mrs. Pomfrey ? »**

 **« Ah ! Miss Potter. »** Elle s'était finalement habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle 'Miss'.

 **« Alors ? Verdict ? »**

 **« Hum. Asseyez vous. »** La Survivante fronça les sourcils. Ça sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout, et vu la tête que faisait Poppy, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter. **« Je suis désolé mais... Le sort est irréversible. »**

 **« C'est pas possible ! Je vous en supplie Mrs. Pomfrey, il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! »**

 **« La magie est trop puissante. Et comme Mr. Riddle a perdu ses pouvoirs, non pas qu'il ne peut pas les retrouver, seulement ils ne seront jamais aussi puissant, du coup la magie demandé pour le sort ne sera pas suffisante, de plus, nous n'avons pas trouvé de contre-sort. »** Au fur et à mesure que l'infirmière avait parlé, son visage s'était décomposé. C'est pas vrai, elle vivait un vrai cauchemar.

 **« Merci... D'avoir essayé. »** Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, dépité.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Riddle. Encore et toujours Riddle. Elle donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur. _**Evidemment**_ , pensa t-elle, _ **il est la cause de tout mes malheurs !**_ Une douleur soudaine se répartie dans son poing. Elle retourna à l'infirmerie pour soigner son poing, et c'est avec le matériel nécessaire pour la soigner et petit sourire que Pomfrey l'attendait. Après s'être fait soigner, c'est d'un pas rageur qu'elle se dirigea vers son cours de DCFM. Rémus Lupin -qui avait reprit son poste- était au courant de son retard, et donc il ne dit rien quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Harry en colère.

 **« Excusez-moi de mon retard professeur »** dit-elle en essayant d'être le plus polie possible.

 **« Ce n'est rien Harry, assieds-toi. »** La seule place qu'il restait était celle à côté de Tom au premier rend. Bien sûr.

 **« Dis donc Bébé Potter, tu devrais moins t'énervé, tu auras des rides après, j'en vois déjà une juste là »** dit-il en posant son doigt sur le front d'Harry.

 **« Ne me touche pas ! »** Cracha t-elle. Il fut surprit du ton employé.

 **« Je croyais qu'on était cool. »**

 **« Oh non. Non non non non Tom. On est PAS cool ! Le sort est irréversible, j'vais rester une fille toute ma vie. »** Cria t-elle. Le silence se fit dans la salle et soudain, Riddle éclata de rire. **«** **TU TROUVES CA DRÔLE EN PLUS ?! »**

 **« Harry ! Tu régleras ça plus tard, pour l'instant tu es en cours !** **»** Rémus se plaça devant un aquarium géant. **« Bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Strangulots.** **»**

C'est accompagné d'Hermione, Ron et Tom qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuné. Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal les avaient épuisé, ces Strangulots étaient plutôt durs à battre, mais ils avaient réussit pour la plupart. Ils furent rejoins sur le chemin par Dean et Seamus puis Neville et Luna. Celle-ci avait proposé qu'au lieu d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle, ils pourraient faire un pique-nique près du lac, idée approuvé par tout l'monde. Tom s'était dès le début entendu avec Seamus, Dean et Neville et donc les trois comparses n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Ron et Hermione faisaient de leur mieux pour rester à l'écart de celui-ci et pourquoi Harry et lui ne cessaient de se disputer. Une vieille rancune, avaient-ils expliqué, parce que bien évidemment ils se voyaient mal dire qu'il s'agissait en fait de ce très cher Voldemort. Luna quant à elle, avait dès le premier jour montré à Harry qu'elle savait qui était Tom. Si elle avait été surprit au départ, le brune avait réfléchit et s'était dit que s'il y avait bien une élève dans ce château à pouvoir savoir une telle chose sans qu'on le lui dise, c'était bien Luna Lovegood. Et bizarrement, celle-ci semblait apprécié le jeune Riddle.

Et c'est donc comme ça, qu'Harry se retrouvait au bord du lac à déjeuné avec son -ex?- ennemi et ses amis. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de parler quand une bande de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle s'installèrent pas loin d'eux. Ils se retournèrent par moment ou chuchotèrent tout en regardant Harry.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à regarder par-là** **»** se plaignit Ron. **« S'ils cherchent des problèmes à Harry je... »**

 **« Ron, je sais me défendre ! »**

 **« De toute façon, il est hors de question que quelqu'un te touche ! »** Harry et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que leurs amis semblaient amusé par la situation.

 **« Je m'appelle pas Ginny aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours Harry, Ron. Pour la dernière fois, je sais me défendre ! »**

 **« C'est vrai, après tout on l'appelle pas le Survivant pour rien »** dit Dean.

 **« Thomas a raison »** dit une voix non loin d'eux. Le groupe tourna la tête vers la voix. Justin Flinch-Fletchley venait de s'avancer accompagné des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles. **« C'est la Survivante, Potter peut très bien se défendre _toute_ seule. »** Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis examina Harry. **« Les rumeurs disaient vrai. T'es vraiment sexy Potter. T'en pense quoi Terry ? »** Terry Boot s'avança et souriait d'une manière qui lui rappelait Malfoy.

 **« J'en pense que j'me ferais bien Potter. »** A ces mots, Ron se leva et s'apprêta à foncer sur le Poufsouffle et le Serdaigle quand Tom le retint.

 **« Voyons Ronald »** dit celui-ci **« tu ne vas tout de même pas te salir les mains avec ces deux incapables ? Comme-ci Harry accepterai de coucher avec** **»** il les regardait de bas en haut avec un air dégoûté **«** **ça. »**

 **« Tu as raison Tom. Jamais Harry ne voudrait les toucher. »**

 **« Vous avez entendu ?** Parla Seamus. **«** **Dégagez. »**

 **« Hey hey, on se calme les petits lions. Potter peut se défendre seule ? »**

 **« Exacte, et Potter en a marre qu'on parle de lui comme-ci Potter n'était pas là. »**

Elle se leva et se mit à la hauteur de Justin et Terry. Elle leur asséna à tout les deux une claque magistrale puis rentra dans le château. _Non mais pour qui se prenait-il sérieusement ?_ Je ne suis pas un objet. Pensa t-elle. La Gryffondor était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle ne fit pas attention et percuta quelqu'un. Elle se retourna pour s'excuser quand elle reconnu la tignasse blonde se trouvant devant elle. Bah voyons, maintenant elle tombait sur Malfoy.

 **« Malfoy »** dit-elle lasse,

 **« Potter »** cracha t-il.

C'était impressionnant de voir comment cela ressemblait à une insulte quand le blond prononçait son nom. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Mouvement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Serpentard. Il posa ses yeux sur ses fines hanches puis finalement analysa Harry de la tête aux pieds. Eh bien, c'est vrai que Potter n'était pas mal comme ça, il pourrait presque... **_Non mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte Draco ? Ressaisis-toi, c'est Potter par Salazar !_**

 **« Ça va Malfoy ? Tu veux que j't'aide ? »** Demanda t-elle énervée. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux émeraude de sa Némésis et un sourire dédaigneux prit place sur ses lèvres.

 **« Ça va aller, je me débrouille très bien tout seul. »** Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Et avant que Draco puisse continuer de parler, elle le devança.

 **« Écoutes, on se battra plus tard si tu veux, là j'suis pas d'humeur. »**

 **« Hors de question Potter ! Tu restes là ! Où tu préfères peut-être aller rejoindre ton Riddle? »** cracha t-il. Harry le regarda, surpris.

 **« Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends là Malfoy ? »**

 **« Un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux. »**

 **« Peu importe, laisse-moi tranquille. »** Elle commença à marcher quand la voix de Draco résonna.

 **« Dis moi Potter, je voulais te demander : Comment va ce cher Sirius Black ? »** Harry s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »** Demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche. C'était plus une question réthorique qu'autre chose. Elle avait très bien entendu ce que cet enfoiré avait dit.

 **« Oh oui, je suis au courant pour Black. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il serait mort comme le vulgaire chien qu'il était. »** Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Potter allait craqué, il le savait, il le sentait.

C'est quand il se sentit tomber en arrière, la Gryffondor à cheval sur lui, le regardant avec un regard tellement glacial qu'il aurait pu faire fuir Voldemort lui-même, que le blond se rendit compte de la situation. Jamais Potter ne l'avait regardé comme ça, avec autant de haine dans les yeux. Puis soudainement, il sentit un coup sur sa mâchoire, puis un autre et encore un autre. Potter le frappait et malgré sa récente transformation, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa force. Il se reprit immédiatement et la poussa. Il lui asséna une claque mais ça n'arrêta pas Harry pour autant qui semblait animée par la rage. Elle plaqua Malfoy contre le mur tout en hurlant des insanités, celui-ci la retourna et la plaqua à son tour. Et puis tout dégénéra à nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent à terre à se rouer de coup et « putain c'que c'était bon » pensa Malfoy. Voilà, c'était ça qu'il voulait. Maintenant cette vermine de Riddle n'occupait plus son esprit et c'était lui qu'elle verrait, qu'elle haïrait. Draco laissa échappé un rire ce qui lui valut une grimace de douleur.

* * *

 **« Et j'espère que ça vous servira de leçon »** dit la voix traînante de Severus Snape.

 **« Je suis très déçu de votre comportement jeune gens. Asséna Minerva McGonagall durement. Vous faites honte à vos maison et à Poudlard tout entier. »** Sur ces mots, les deux chefs de maison quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Potter et Malfoy étaient dans des lits voisins et Harry tournait le dos à Draco. Allons bon, voilà qu'il ne voulait même plus lui adresser la parole.

 **« Hey Potter. »**

Aucune réponse.

 **« Je te parle. »**

Toujours pas de réponse. Il fronça les sourcils. On ignore pas un Malfoy que Diable !

 **« POTTER ! »**

 **« La ferme Malfoy ! T'en a assez fais je crois. »** La voix brisé d'Harry résonna dans l'infirmerie. **« Fous moi la paix. »** Elle se tourna vers lui et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Draco. **« Juste... laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plais. Je savais que t'étais fourbe Malfoy, mais ça, ça dépasse toute mes espérances. Tu vois, même toi, j'te pensais pas capable de faire des trucs aussi bas. »** Puis elle se retourna et n'adressa plus la parole à Draco.

La mort de Sirius l'avait beaucoup touché. Cela ne datait que de quelques mois et elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Après tout, Sirius était tout ce qu'il lui restait comme famille. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de bien apprendre à se connaître. Il lui avait promis qu'avec Rémus, ils allaient faire de lui un Animagus ou encore qu'ils lui raconteraient l'époque des Maraudeurs. Ils devaient lui raconter des anecdotes sur ses parents, sa mère simplement, Snape. Il y avait encore Rémus pour ça, mais maintenant que son parrain n'était plus là à quoi ça servait ? Ça l'avait blesser ce que Malfoy l'avait dit, se rappelant que trop bien que Sirius la manière dont il était mort.

 **« Harry ! »** S'écria la voix d'Hermione. Elle se précipita vers sa meilleure amie, suivit de Ron et Tom. **« Ça va aller ? Oh regarde comment tu es amoché, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit enfin ? »**

Elle adorait Hermione vraiment, elle était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et même ça pouvait être étouffant parfois, elle ne cessait de s'occuper de lui et de veiller à savoir si tout allait bien.

 **« Cet enfoiré à insulté Sirius. »**

 **« Cet enfoiré t'entends Potter. »**

 **« Eh bien Potter n'en a rien à cirer. »**

 **« Ferme-là et laisse-nous tranquille Malfoy. »**

 **« Ne te mêle pas de ça Weasel ! »** Avant que la situation ne parte en vrille, Tom tira le rideau qui séparait les lits de Potter et Malfoy tout en lui lançant un sourire moqueur à Draco.

Mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? C'était sa marque de fabrique ça ! Weasel, La Sang-de-Bourbe et Riddle étaient restés un moment. Entre temps, les amis de Draco étaient passé le voir. Ça lui avait un peu remonté le moral même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. En partant, Blaise l'avait taquiné sur Potter encore une fois et Draco n'avait pas pu résister de lui lança son oreiller en pleine figure. Puis les amis de Potter partirent à leur tour et au moment de sortir, Riddle s'arrêta.

 **« Partez devant je vous rejoins... Non je ne vais rien faire à Harry, Ronald. »** Dit-il en roulant des yeux. **« C'est ça oui, allez manger j'arrive, de toute manière il dort. »** Il referma la porte et porta alors son attention sur Malfoy. **« A nous deux, blondinet. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Riddle ?** **»**

 **« Arrête tes crises de jalousie Malfoy, ça te mènera nul part. »**

 **« Un Malfoy n'est... »**

 **« Un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux ? »** Coupa t-il. **« Un Malfoy est ci, un Malfoy est ça. Vous vous croyez parfait parce que vous êtes des sang purs. Laisse-moi rire. Vous êtes pourri jusqu'à la moelle et ne jurez que par l'argent et la gloire. L'hyporcrisie, ça, vous connaissez. »**

 **« Comment oses-tu salir mon nom ? Tu ne nous connais pas. »**

 **« Oh détrompes-toi, je vous connais bien mieux que tu n'le pense Draco. »** Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Tom. **« J'ai bien remarqué comment tu regardais notre sauveur national. Apperemment il est ta Némésis c'est ça ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose.** **»** Il se rapprocha de lui. **« JE suis sa vraie Némésis, tu n'étais qu'un pâle substitut pendant que je n'étais pas là. Je lui ai fais des choses dont tu ne soupçonne même pas l'existence. Pas que j'en sois fier aujourd'hui, mais tout ça te dire que tu auras beau t'acharner, tu n'fais pas le poids contre moi Malfoy. »**

Un sourire mauvais prit place et il plongea ses yeux bleus glacés dans ceux de Draco. Celui-ci frissonna. Ce regard. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Et ça ne le rassurait pas franchement. Il reprit contenance et répliqua.

 **« Tu t'crois où hein ? Tu débarque de Merlin ne sait où et tu crois faire ta loi ? JE suis le Seigneur de ce château Riddle. Potter m'appartient, c'est mon ennemi. »** Il ne répondit rien en premier lieux, se contentant de le regarder avec dédain, non sans une pointe de moquerie dans le regard.

 **« C'est ce que nous verrons »** dit-il finalement avant de partir.

* * *

Draco se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il regarda son bras droit, juste pour être sur que la marque n'y était pas. Rassuré, il s'assit sur le lit. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir Mangemort, et son père qui lui avait dit qu'il recevrait la marque sous peu, ça le hantait. Malfoy père avait tout fait pour le façonner à sa manière afin qu'il soit un bon petit Mangemort. Et il avait réussit. Seulement, Draco s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Blaise, Pansy et Théodore étaient de son avis et le suivaient quoiqu'il en coûterait. Ils n'étaient pas leur parents et ne voulait pas le devenir. Pour ce qui était de Crabbe et Goyle, le petit groupe s'en méfiait grandement, mais Draco ne s'en préocupait pas plus que ça. Lui, il avait son choix et c'est tout ce qui comptait. On lui avait apprit à renier et haïr les Moldus et les nés Moldus certes, mais il ne souhaitait pas les tuer ou les torturer pour autant. Il ne souhaitait pas être le toutou de quelqu'un encore moins d'un psychopathe comme Voldemort. Il voulait son libre-arbitre, il voulait diriger sa vie et non laisser son père lui dicter quoi faire. Il avait été un bon petit Lucius Junior depuis 15 ans, mais aujourd'hui c'était terminé. Il regarda son bras à nouveau et soupira. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle de son père, pas que ça le dérange mais tout de même. Et puis il se souvint que Dumbledore avait bloqué les moyens communications avec l'extérieur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et il s'en fichait, ça l'arrangeait dans un sens. Il ne pourrait pas recevoir la lettre fatidique où son père lui dirait qu'il était temps pour lui de devenir un des fidèle toutou de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Mais il y avait sa mère.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là-bas, entourer de Mangemort et surtout avec son cher paternel. Elle n'adhérait pas aux idée du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ça, Lucius ne le supporte pas. Il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer si Voldemort le lui demandait. Il devait protéger sa mère et trouver un moyen de la sortir du Manoir Malfoy. Dumbledore lui avait proposé son aide et lui avait même proposé de faire partit de l'Ordre du Phénix lorsque qu'il serait majeur. Il n'avait pas accepté mais pas refusé non plus. Le directeur avait pourtant insisté sur le fait que lui et sa mère serait en sécurité, mais il devait réfléchir encore. Si jamais son père apprenait ça, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla. Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées, il releva la tête et remarqua que la lumière de la salle de bain était allumé. Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte et entendit l'eau coulé. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait prendre une douche à une heure pareille ?

 **« Qui que vous soyez vous... »** Il s'interrompit en apercevant Harry, nue sous la douche. Et bien apparemment Potter était le genre de personne à se laver à 2 heures du matin. Sa mâchoire se décocha à la vue du corps de celle-ci. Merde, Potter était sacrément bien foutu.

 **« Surtout te gêne pas Malfoy »** dit calmement Harry. **« Je t'en prie rince toi l'oeil, tu veux pas venir me rejoindre pendant que t'y es ? »** Demanda t-elle sarcastique. Il fut tout d'abord extrêmement surprit, chose qu'il cacha bien évidemment -éducation made in Lucius Malfoy oblige- puis son habituel sourire moqueur apparut.

 **« Si tu le propose si gentiment Potter, j'vois pas pourquoi je refuserai »** dit-il en retirant son t-shirt.

 **« Attends attends, Malfoy qu'est-ce qu tu fous ? »** Dit-elle en se cachant les yeux pendant que le blond se déshabillait.

 **« Je viens me doucher Potter, aller pousse-toi. »**

 **« Mais t'es malade ! Dégage ! »** Cria t-elle, sentant les rougeur sur sa joue.

 **« Je t'en prie, ne joue pas les prudes. T'as pas l'air gêné par ton nouveau corps et tu as déjà vu le corps d'un mec, d'autant plus que tu en ai un, alors je vois pas le problème. »**

 **« Tu vois pas le problème ? Certes, nos corps ne me dérange pas, bien que te voir nu soit la dernière chose que j'aurai aimé voir, mais petit rappel Malfoy : ON SE DÉTESTE ALORS VIRE DE CETTE DOUCHE MAINTENANT. »**

 **« Non, j'ai besoin d'une douche, je transpire c'est horrible. Et puis on peut bien oublier nos différents le temps d'une douche. »** Il poussa Harry vers le fond de la douche, lui prit doucement le pommeau de douche des mains et se mouilla.

Harry n'en revenait pas, elle restait là, les bras ballants. Elle était en train de se laver avec Draco Malfoy. Elle l'observa un moment. Il avait la tête légèrement relevé, les yeux, se délectant de l'eau coulant sur son corps. Ses lèvres étaient entre-ouvertes et Harry se surprit à les trouver particulièrement attirantes. Elle regarda encore un peu son visage, et elle ne put se dire qu'une chose : Draco Malfoy était beau. Elle continua son observation et descendit son regard sur le cou du blond. Il était si blanc, si pur. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours trouvé que sa peau étaient particulièrement belle. Son regard descendit encore plus bas, sur le torse du garçon : Imberbe, la peau aussi belle et blanche que son cou et des abdos parfaitement tracés. **_Putain Malfoy était bien foutu quand même_** pensa t-elle. Et son prendre garde son regard continua sa descente pour s'arrêter sur le membre du blond. Elle rougit instantanément et remonta immédiatement son regard sur le visage de Draco, celui-ci la regardait, arborant un sourire en coin.

 **« Et tu es celui qui se plaint d'être mater sans vergogne ? »**

 **« Je... Je ne te matais pas ! »**

 **« Tu fais preuves de mauvaise foi en plus. »** Il se rapprocha d'elle et la plaqua contre la paroi de la douche. **«** **C'est vrai que t'es plutôt sexy Potter. »**

 **« Oui, et je sais aussi frapper où ça fait mal, alors j'te conseille de te décoller de moi. »**

 **« Détends-toi Potter, je vais pas te toucher. »** _**Bien que ça soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque.**_ _Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Draco, c'est Potter par Salazar, POTTER ! Déjà admettre et lui dire qu'il est sexy c'était trop. Ressaisis-toi, tu ne veux PAS toucher Potter._ _ **Je ne veux pas toucher Potter**_ _. Voilà, c'est mieux._

 **« Bon, on la prend cette douche ? »**

* * *

Harry était allongée sur son lit dans le dortoir des lions. Elle soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter ça ? Elle s'était douché avec Malfoy. MALFOY, PAR MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait adoré ça. Draco s'était montré sympathique, ils avaient beaucoup rit. Quand Malfoy avait aperçut la baignoire, il avait fait un caprice -Harry avait bien évidemment cédé- et une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient installé dans la baignoire, chacun à une extrémité, parlant comme si ils étaient des amis de longue date. Il n'y avait plus de Potter et de Malfoy, non. Juste Harry et Draco. Et puis la situation avait quelque peu déparée, ils s'étaient rapprochés et les bouches s'étaient perdues. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassé, mais disons qu'Harry se retrouvait avec deux beaux suçon dans le cou tandis que Draco les arborait sur le torse. C'était largement plus discret et la Survivante se maudissait pour s'être laisser faire et pour s'être abandonner à toute cette mascarade. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire, ils étaient ennemi depuis plus de 6 ans !

 **« Qu'est-ce que Malfoy a encore fait ? »**

 **« Tom ? »**

 **« Le seul et l'unique. Alors, dis moi ce qu'il se passe avec Bébé Malfoy. »**

 **« Qui te dis que c'est lui ? Et puis je vois pas pourquoi je te parlerai, on est pas ami Riddle. Je te tolère simplement. »**

 **« Ecoute, je sais, je suis qui je suis. Je t'ai fais du tords, je t'ai volé ta vie, je t'ai volé tes parents et pratiquement toutes les personnes à qui tu tiens et... Je suis désolé d'accord. J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le dire mais je veux pas redevenir comme avant. Je veux pas redevenir Voldemort. Je te demande simplement de me croire. »** Harry le regarda maintenant avec des yeux de merlan frit mais elle se reprit immédiatement.

 **« Et comment veux-tu que je te crois ? »**

 **« Je te dirai tout. Ce qu'il m'est arrivé et comment ça se fait que je sois devenu Voldemort. A la base je ne voulais pas le devenir tu sais. »**

 **« Vraiment ? »** Demanda t-elle réellement surprise.

 **« Vraiment. J'ai simplement trop jouer avec la magie noire et elle m'a engloutie. Enfin, il n'est pas question de moi, mais de toi. »** Dit-il en s'installant sur le lit d'Harry. **« Que se passe-t'il avec Malfoy. »**

 **« Et encore une fois je te demande pourquoi penses-tu qu'il s'agisse de lui ? »**

 **« Parce qu'il n'y a que lui ou moi pour te mettre dans cet état. Et comme je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas moi qui t'es fais ces deux magnifiques suçons. »**

 **« Merde »** dit-elle en essayant de les cacher en remontant le col de sa chemise. **« C'est pas... »** La porte du dortoire s'ouvrit soudainement sur Neville, interrompant Harry.

 **« Ah te voilà Tom ! On te cherchait partout, le match va commencer ! Oh Salut Harry, tu vas mieux ? »**

 **« Salut Neville, oui je vais mieux merci. Si ça vous dérange pas, je vous accompagne. C'est qui contre qui déjà ? »**

 **« Serpentard contre Serdaigle. »** Au mot « Serpentard », la machoire de la Gryffondor se crispa. Elle allait revoir Malfoy. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de bien digérer ce qu'il c'était passé. Surtout, comment elle avait pu faire ça alors qu'il s'était moqué de Sirius ?

 **« On peut y aller ? Ron, Dean et Seamus nous attendent. Ron a réussit à faire bouger Hermione de la bibliothèque, elle nous accompagne. »**

 **« Sacré Ronald ! Toujours plein de ressource, bien nous te suivons Neville. »** Tom tira Harry et juste avant de sortir, il lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille qu'ils reprendraient leur conversation plus tard.

* * *

 **Ainsi se termine ce deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous ait plu !**

 **Je vous remercie à nouveau pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Je le publie aujourd'hui parce que ce week-end je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire.**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews, elle me font très plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapître 3 : Le Secret de Tom**

* * *

Hermione, Tom et Neville avaient quitté les estrades -prétextant un devoir à terminer- et avaient laissé Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus à leur discussion enflammée. Les Serpentards avaient gagné le match, il fallait dire qu'ils s'étaient tous grandement amélioré depuis que Malfoy était capitaine de l'équipe, et pareil pour lui même, il était devenu un Attrapeur hors pair. Il se faisait porter par ses camarade qui criait victoire et pour la seconde fois, Harry pu admirer le magnifique sourire de Draco. Pas le moqueur ou le dédaigneux, non, le vrai sourire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le vit brandir le vif d'or, hurlant à la victoire.

 **« Harry ? Me dit pas que t'es heureux parce que les Serpentard ont gagné ? »**

 **« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pas du tout Ron, tu t'imagines des choses. »**

 **« Hm. Bon allons-y, on a encore un devoir en Histoire de la Magie à faire et... BLOODY HELL ! C'est des suçons que t'as dans le cou ? »**

 **« Harry a des suçons sérieusement ? »** Demanda joyeusement Dean.

 **« Fais voir ! »** S'intéressa Seamus.

 **« Hey doucement, j'suis pas une bête de foire ! »** Dit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ses maudits suçon. Elle allait faire la peau à Malfoy !

 **« Alors ? »** Parla Dean, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. **« Qui est l'heureuse ou heureux élu ? »**

 **« Personne je... »**

 **« Oh aller Harry, tu peux bien nous le dire. »**

 **« Seamus, je vous dis que... »**

 **« Qui est le petit enfoiré qui a posé ses mains sur toi Harry ? Dis le nous, tu veux que j'lui jette un sort ? »**

 **« STOP ! Ce ne sont pas des suçons, je me suis fais piquer par... une bête. »**

 **« Une bête ? »**

 **« Oui, je sais pas très bien ce que c'est, alors je vais aller voir Mrs. Pomfrey »** dit-elle en partant, **« Salut, j'vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle. »**

 **« Fille ou garçon, Harry ne changera jamais »** dis Seamus en souriant.

 **« Jamais »** affirma Ron.

* * *

Ils étaient confortablement installés dans de beaux fauteuils, la pièce était simple, bien que l'on aurait dit un petit salon d'appartement, comportant canapé en cuire et table basse, un mini bar se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce et celle-ci était éclairée par un magnifique lustre. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, chacun une tasse de thé à la main.

 **« Alors c'est pour ça. »** Il acquiesça. **« Je comprends mieux. Ça n'excuse pas ce que tu as fais évidemment, après tout, on ne joue pas au plus fin avec la magie noire, mais on peut comprendre ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi tu as fais tout ça. »**

 **« Je savais que tu comprendrais Hermione. »**

 **« Merci de m'avoir parlé. »**

 **« Je te fais confiance comme toi tu le fais pour moi. »** Elle haussa un sourcil.

 **« Qui te dis que je te fais confiance Tom ? »**

 **« Eh bien, j'avais quand même des préjugés malgré tout. Et puis comme je te l'ai expliqué, il est encore dangereux de rester seul avec moi. Surtout que tu sais que j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs. Donc j'aurais pu t'attaquer à n'importe quel moment et tu le sais, mais tu es quand même venue. Elle le regarda un moment, semblant le juger puis posa sa tasse sur la table basse en fasse d'elle pour s'installer plus confortablement dans son siège. »**

 **« Premièrement, je sais me défendre seule. Tu as beau avoir été le plus puissant mage noir de notre époque, tu n'es plus comme avant, donc j'avais quand même des chances de m'en sortir. Deuxièmement, oui je sais que tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs. Seulement tu ne les as pas totalement, vu que tu ne t'es servis que des deux Horcruxes présent dans le château. »** Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde étonné par le fait qu'Hermione savait comment il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. **« Troisièmement, tu as eu maintes occasion pour nous faire du mal Tom. Et tu n'en a saisie aucune. Tu m'as accepté même si au début tu étais plutôt froid avec moi et surtout, je sais que tu es aller voir Harry après le couvre-feu. Tu voulais voir si tu voulais encore le tuer n'est-ce pas ? Si tu ressentais encore cette haine ? Le problème c'est que tu ne l'as plus. Tu me l'as dis, Voldemort c'est du passé. Tu as fais des efforts pour t'intégrer cette semaine. Alors disons que non, je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais je ne me méfie plus. »**

 **« Hermione Granger, vous êtes beaucoup trop intelligente pour votre propre bien. »**

 **« Merci. Mais il faut que tu en parles à Harry. »**

 **« Je le ferai. Maintenant, je ne suis plus une menace mais Lucius a prit ma place. Donc il faudrait surveiller Malfoy fils de près. De très près. »**

* * *

Elle était là. La lettre. Celle qu'il redoutait depuis la rentrée. Son père ne perdait pas de temps apparemment, il ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il voulait le faire marquer au plus vite. D'ailleurs comment cette lettre avait-elle pu passer ? Dumbledore avait pourtant bloqué les accès, lui qui comptait sur ça pour le sauver temporairement. Il inspira puis prit la lettre et finalement, il l'ouvrit.

 _Draco,_

 _Il faut que tu saches que le Seigneur des Ténèbres à disparut depuis 1 semaine. Personne ne sait où il est, je suis donc dans le regret de t'apprendre que tu ne recevras pas la marque maintenant mais je ferai mon possible pour que tu l'ais durant les vacances de Noël. En attendant son retour, je suis celui qui dirige les opérations, aussi, je veux que tu te rapproche de Potter de n'importe qu'elle manière que ce soit et que tu me l'apporte sur un plateau d'argent. C'est une mission très importe, ne me déçoit pas où tu en pâtiras._

 _Ton père,_

 _Lucius Malfoy._

D'un mouvement rageur, il déchira la lettre en deux. Non mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Il ne cherchait même pas à savoir comment il allait, pas de nouvelle à propose de sa mère, rien. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la tête de Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter et toujours Potter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui pourrissait la vie celui-là ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit de pendre cette douche avec lui la dernière fois mais ça ne devait jamais se reproduire, il n'était pas ami par Merlin ! Enfin peu importe. Il ne voulait pas faire cette foutu mission, d'ailleurs il ne lui répondrait même pas, ça ne passerai pas de toute manière. Il soupira. Au moins, il n'aurait pas la marque, c'était déjà ça.

 **« Hey Dray tu n'aurai pas vu mon... MERLIN DRACO, TON CORPS ! »** Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête pour obeserver son torse.

Oh oh. Les suçons de Potter. Et bien le voilà dans de beau draps ! Aaah ce qu'il pouvait le haïr celui-là, même absent il lui faisait chier ! Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ? Il remarqua alors que Blaise n'était pas seul, Théo et Pansy se trouvait à ses côté et celle-ci avait la mine déconfite. Allons bon, il allait devoir se taper les interrogatoires de Miss Parkinson.

 **« DIS NOUS QUI ! »** Hurla t-elle. **« Qu'elle traînée du château a bien pu te faire ça ? Laisse-moi deviner, une des sœurs Greengrass ? »** Demanda t-elle en souriant

 **« Pansy ! Surveille ton langage veux-tu ».** Répondit-il froidement.

 **« Réponds-moi ! »**

 **« Ça ne te regarde pas ! D'ailleurs ça ne vous regarde pas non plus vous deux. »** Pansy, outrée, sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

 **« Tu devrait être plus gentil avec elle Drake. »**

 **« Oh mais je suis gentil avec elle, Théodore. Seulement comprend que ma patience à des limites. »**

 **« Donc tu ne nous diras pas qui t'as fais ça ? »** Blaise reçu un regard noir.

 **« Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous avouer que c'est Potter qui t'as fais ça ? »** Draco s'étrangla avec sa salive.

 **« Pardon ? »**

 **« Eh bien, tu vas pas nous prendre pour des imbécile Draco. »**

 **« Théo a raison, Potter s'est baladée toute la journée avec deux énormes suçons dans le cou, que tu en ais aussi ne peut pas être une coïncidence, sachant que hier vous étiez tout les deux à l'infirmerie. »** La mâchoire du blond se crispa. Cet imbécile n'avait pas pu les cacher ?! Et comme ci Blaise avait lu dans ses pensées, il continua de parler. **« En fait, on a tous trouvé ça bizarre qu'elle se promène avec un foulard dans les couloirs. Tu connais Longbottom, il est venu lui parler et lui et son exceptionnel maladresse ont fait qu'il a trébuché et s'est raccroché à l'écharpe de Potter et hop, toute l'école a vu ses suçons. J'te laisse imaginer le bordel que ça a créé. »** Draco ne répondit rien, se dépêchant d'enfiler une chemise.

 **« Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que nous acceptons ta relation avec Potter »** dit Théodore à moitié mort de rire.

 **« DEHORS ! »**

* * *

 **« Je t'écoute. Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ici ? »**

 **« Pour te dire mon secret. »**

 **« Je suis touché Riddle, seulement, je m'en fous de tes secrets. »**

 **« Je parle sérieusement. Je vais te dire la raison pour laquelle Albus m'a gardé en dehors de ma perte de pouvoir. »** Harry se cramponna dans le fauteuil.

 **« Voilà qui est plus intéressant. »** Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Je t'écoute.

 **« C'est à cause des Horcruxes que je suis devenu Voldemort. Ce que je veux dire »** commença t-il en voyant que la brune allait l'interrompre, **« c'est que plus je faisais d'Horcruxe et plus je sombrais dans la magie noire au point d'oublier qui j'étais. Je me perdais peu à peu, devenant un monstre incapable de ressentir quelque chose, je perdais mon humanité. C'était le prix à payer pour briser son âme en plusieurs parties. Le problème, c'est que je ne le savais pas. Evidemment, je savais qu'il y avait disons, des effets secondaires, mais je ne m'attendais pas à... Ça. »** Il leva les yeux vers Harry. Celle-ci l'incita à continuer. **« Je ne voulais pas en faire autant tu sais. Je voulais en faire un. Puis je me suis dis que deux pourrait m'être utile puis au troisième tout à basculer, mes préjugés sur les moldus devenait de la haine, je me contrôlais plus, j'étais souvent en colère, je perdais la tête. Et c'est là que j'ai assassiné mon père et fait mon dernier Horcruxe pour devenir Voldemort. »**

Harry grimaça, **_Dernier ? S'il savait,_** pensa t-elle.

 **« Mais pourquoi voulais-tu être immortel ? »**

 **« Tu penses tout de même pas que je vais te le dire ? »**

 **« Si. Je suis en droit de savoir non ? »**

 **« T'es gonflé Bébé Potter. Contente toi de ce que je veux bien te dire »** répondit-il froidement.

 **« C'est toi qui est gonflé Riddle, j'vois pas c'que ça te coûte. »**

 **« Ma dignité. De toute façon, c'est privé. »**

 **« Oh t'en fais pas, ça fait un bail que t'en a plus. »** Tom lui lança un regard noir.

 **« Tu peux partir. »**

 **« Non mais je rêve ! Pas avant que tu m'ais dis cette foutu raison »** cria t-elle

 **« Et en quoi est-ce important ? »** S'emporta l'ex mage noir

 **« Parce qu'à cause de toi des gens sont morts, dont mes parents ! »** Il fut touché par ses paroles mais ne le montra pas.

 **« Tu vas me ressortir cette excuse à chaque fois ? »**

 **« Autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire pour te faire réagir. »**

 **« De toute façon je te dois rien ! »** Hurla t-il.

 **« Bien sûr que si ! Tu m'dois une vie, tu m'dois des parents, un parrain ! »** Hurla t-elle a son tour, les yeux emplie de larmes. **« Tu sais quoi, tu peux la garder ta raison débile »** elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, **« de toute façon tout ça c'est quand même ta faute, tu n'avais pas qu'à jouer ainsi avec de la magie noire. Tu es le seul responsable de ce qui est arrivé, alors quelque soit ton excuse, ça n'effacera rien et ça ne pardonnera rien non plus. »**

Elle sortit de la Salle sur Demande, laissant un Tom blessé et en colère. Et comme-ci quelque chose l'avait piqué, il se réveilla et courut hors de la salle.

 **« C'est ça Potter, casse-toi ! J'croyais que t'essaierai de comprendre ! Tu fuis parce que la raison ne te plais pas, TU N'ES QU'UN LÂCHE. »**

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, se tourna lentement vers lui. Elle le jaugeât quelques minutes et fonça sur lui, voulant à tout prix lui faire retirer ces mots et le petit sourire en coin insignifiant qui était sur ses lèvres.

 **« COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE QUE JE SUIS LÂCHE APRES CE QUE TU A FAIS ! »**

 **« J'AI FAIS UNE ERREUR … »**

 **« UNE ERREUR QUI A COÛTÉ LA VIE A BON NOMBRE DE PERSONNE ! »**

 **« DE TOUTE FAÇON SI VRAIMENT TU CHERCHAIS A COMPRENDRE TU NE SERAI PAS PARTIT PARCE QUE JE REFUSE DE TE DIRES POURQUOI JE L'AI FAIS , TU ES PUÉRILE »**

 **« LA FERME ! »** Elle lui asséna un coup de poing puis un combat s'en suivit aussitôt.

* * *

Assise à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione paraissait inquiète. Mais où était donc Harry et Tom ? Elle fut sortit de ses pensée quand elle entendit un bruit désagréable, qui n'était autre que Ron Weasley en train de manger une cuisse de poulet.

 **« Ron, comment peux-tu manger dans un moment pareil ?! Ton meilleur ami a disparut ! Avec Tom en plus. »**

 **« Il n'a pas disparut Mione, ils doivent être en train de parler, je suis sûr que tout va bien. »** Soudain, Colin Crevey entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle, affichant une mine concernée.

 **« Hermione, Ron ! Il y a un problème au septième étage ! Harry et le nouveau se battent. »**

 **« QUOI ? »** Hurla t-elle. **« Ron allons-y. »**

 **« On vient aussi »** dirent simultanément Dean et Seamus.

C'est en courant qu'ils sortirent de la salle, avec quelques Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard sur les talons. Arrivé au septième étage, ils purent entendre Tom et Harry proférer des des cris et des injures, et le spectacle se déroula devant eux les refroidirent dans leur ardeurs. Tom se retrouvait avec le visage et les poings en sang, les vêtements débraillés et déchiré, tenant à peine sur lui-même, et Harry se retrouva dans le même état.

 **« Harry ! Tom ! Ça suffit ! »** Hurla Hermione.

Mais bien évidemment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était disposé à l'écouté. Alors que Ron s'afférait à essayer de les séparer, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape apparurent. Tout deux réussirent à séparer les deux adolescents puis, après leur avoir passé la réprimande de leur vie, ils les menèrent à l'infirmerie.

 **« Miss Potter ! Encore vous ? Décidément je commence à croire que vous vous êtes abonnée. »**

 **« Quand un imbécile m'énerve, j'ai du mal à retenir mes pulsions meurtrières »** dit-elle en lançant un regarde plein de reproche à Tom et celui-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Poppy s'occupa de les soigner, tout en les réprimandant à son tour. Ils étaient dans un état lamentable, de ce fait, Mrs. Pomfrey les força à passer la nuit à l'infirmerie et avait installée un sort de sorte à empêcher les Gryffondors de se battre à nouveau.

* * *

La colère qui animait Draco Malfoy était sans nom. Riddle avait reprit le dessus, et d'après les bruits de couloirs, il devenait aussi populaire que lui et Potter. Apparemment, les filles le trouvait sexy et son côté ténébreux en faisait craqué plus d'une, les garçons quant à eux, le jalousait ou l'idolâtrait, impressionnés de voir qu'il pouvait lui aussi faire sortir autant Potter de ses gonds et puis, ils voyaient aussi à quel point il était populaire chez les filles et ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Bref, Riddle gagnait du terrain. Bientôt, il serait surnommé « Prince » lui aussi si ça continuait. Non. il refusait que cela arrive, il ne laisserait pas faire ça. Il ne le laisserait pas le détrôner et surtout, il ne le laisserait pas avoir Potter. Allongé sur son lit, Draco réfléchissait à comment retourner la situation en sa faveur. Blaise et Théo choisirent ce moment pour arriver dans le dortoir et comme il avait sentit les plaisanterie à son sujet arrivé de bon train, il décida de sortir pour aller se promener dans les couloir, il restait une heure avant le couvre-feu, peut-être qu'il irait voir Potter et Riddle à l'infirmerie pour les embêter. Ouais, c'était une bonne idée ça. D'un pas décidé, son éternel sourire moqueur collé sur les lèvres, le blond se dirigea vers le lieu de résidence des deux Gryffondors.

Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, il reconnu la voix de Tom et son parrain.

 **« Soit résonable enfin ! »**

 **« Mais ne t'en fais pas Severus, je le suis. »**

 **« Tu ne penses tout de même pas à y aller seul ? S'il te trouve, il te détruirait. Tu n'as pas récupéré assez de pouvoir. »**

 **« Eh bien il faut bien récupère mes Horcruxes de toute façon ! Si seulement je pouvais sortir de Poudlard ça aurait été fait depuis longtemps. »**

 **« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu sais très bien pourquoi Albus ne te laisse pas sortir d'ici. »**

 **« Il sait aussi que je ne ferai plus de mal à personne. »**

 **« Eh bien maintenant, il est question de te protéger aussi. Il vous veut tout les deux Potter et toi. »**

 **« Qu'il me prenne. Harry a suffisamment souffert pour toute une vie, moi je n'ai plus rien. C'est moi qu'il veut principalement, je le sais. »**

 **« Je n'aurai jamais cru voir le jour où toi, tu te sacrifierai pour quelqu'un, et encore moins Potter. »**

 **« Que veux-tu Severus, l'avenir nous réserve de drôle de surprise. Rappel toi où j'étais il y une semaine. »**

 **« Hm. Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire aux Départements des Mystères. Ne fais pas de bêtise et pour l'amour de Merlin cesse dont de chercher Potter, tu sais à quel point il est impulsif. »**

 **« Pour qui tu t'prends ? »** Demanda t-il avec un sourire, **« mon père ? »**

 **« Tu en aurai bien besoin jeune homme ! »**

 **« Techniquement, je suis plus vieux que toi. Si ce sort ne m'avait pas rajeunis je... »**

 **« Si ce sort ne t'avais pas rajeunis, tu croupirai encore dans ton Manoir délabré. Bien, maintenant je dois m'absenter, tiens toi tranquille à l'avenir. »** Dit le Maître des Potions en partant.

Secoué par la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre, Draco ne fit pas attention au fait que Tom se dirigeait vers lui. L'ex mage noir le trouva adossé contre le mur, le visage concerné.

 **« Eh bien, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres, Malfoy. »**

Celui-ci sursauta et tourna la tête pour tomber sur le regard glacé de Tom. Encore ce regard. Celui qui vous faisait froid dans le dos. Celui qu'il avait déjà vu. Il se rappelait maintenant. Où il l'avait vu. Et qui avait un tel regard. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il comprenait pourquoi Potter agissait ainsi avec lui. Tom Riddle n'était autres que Voldemort. Il le regarda avec effroi et commença à reculer doucement sous les yeux remplie d'incompréhension de Tom.

 **« Je te fais peur maintenant ? »** Demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

 **« Tu es Voldemort... »** Tom parut d'abord surpris puis éclata de rire.

Le pauvre Draco fut décontenancé devant cette réaction il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Tom lui assura qu'il était juste Tom et qu'il devait avoir abusé de la Bièreaubeurre pour avoir pensé à ça avant de repartir vers l'infirmerie. Pour le coup, le Serpentard oublia son projet d'embêter Riddle et Potter et repartit dans son dortoir pensif. Non seulement la discution que le Gryffondor avait eu avec son parrain l'intriguait mais ce regard aussi. Il en était sûr, ces yeux étaient ceux de Voldemort, on ne pouvait pas oublier un regard comme ça. Il retourna à son dortoir, la tête emplie de questions.

* * *

 **« Il sait. »**

Du fond de la salle de bain de l'infirmerie, Tom entendit Harry s'étrangler avec son eau. Ces deux-là s'étaient finalement rabiboché après s'être excusé. Harry comprenait pourquoi il ne voulait rien dire, après tout elle ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance et puis ils n'étaient pas amis. Ce c'était quelque chose de personnel qu'il cachait et la Gryffondor s'était dit qu'elle aurait sûrement réagit pareil et elle s'était excusée à nouveau pour avoir réagit de manière puérile. Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce, la brosse à dent entre les dents, les cheveux en pétard et l'uniforme à moitié mit.

 **« Quoi ? Qui chait quoi ? »** Il la regarda, amusé de la voir avec du dentifrice plein la bocuhe.

 **« Malfoy junior est au courant que je suis... Que j'étais du moins, Voldemort. »**

 **« Et comment ça se fait ? »**

 **« Il m'a entendu parlé avec Severus, mais je n'ai pas clairement dit qui j'étais, ça a dû juste le conformer dans son idée. »**

 **« Cette petite fouine fourre vraiment son museau dans tout ! Mais comment ça a pu lui venir en tête d'ailleurs ? »**

 **« C'est ce que je découvrirai. Bon dépêche-toi de te préparer. On doit vite aller manger, l'Ordre nous attend. »**

Après la discussion d'hier soir avec Dumbledore, ils avaient décidé qu'il serait temps de parler de la situation à l'Ordre, c'est à dire de l'ascension de Lucius au pouvoir, étant déjà au courant de l'état de Riddle et Harry. Celle-ci ronchonnait en disant que les samedis matins étaient fait pour dormir et que, quand il ne s'agissait pas de Malfoy fils qui lui pourrissait la vie, c'était le père. Une fois prêts, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et rejoignirent Hermione et Ron devant la porte de la Grande Salle, et c'est à quatre qu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle sous les yeux ébahis des quelques élèves déjà levés. Potter et Riddle ne se battaient pas ? Quelle surprise, hier encore ils en étaient à s'entre-tuer et aujourd'hui ils se parlaient comme ci rien ne s'était passé.

Et bien évidemment, Monseigneur Malfoy et sa cour étaient déjà là, et la Survivante fit de son mieux pour éviter son regard. Elle s'était dit que cette _erreur_ n'était rien et qu'ils allaient passé à autre chose et qu'il n'y avait pas a voir de gêne et qu'elle pourrait très bien supporter son regard seulement son courage de Gryffondor s'était fait la malle dès que ses yeux s'était posé sur la petit tête blonde à une table de la sienne. Elle avait quand même vu Malfoy _nu,_ ce n'était pas rien par l'épée de Grodric Gryffondor ! Et il l'avait vu nue aussi, bien que ce ne soit pas son corps, c'était assez gênant finalement.

 **« Harry ça va ? » S'enquit Hermione.**

 **« Hm »** dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées, **« oui. Oui je vais bien. »**

 **« T'es sûr ? »** Insista Ron, tu as les joues rouges.

 **« Oh hum. J'ai un peu chaud. »**

 **« Tu mens très mal Bébé Potter ! »**

 **« Oh laisse-moi tranquille, toi »** dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle. Les trois Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, faisant bouder Harry devant son chocolat.

Ces rires ne passèrent pas inaperçu à la table des verts et argents, et c'est tout aussi surpris qu'ils virent Riddle souffler quelques mots à l'oreille de Potter, celle-ci rougit à nouveau, il lui déposa un baiser sur la jouer puis retourna à son petit déjeuné, laissant une Potter pantoise. Celle-ci réagit quelques minutes après, lui criant dessus gentiment et lui asséna une tape derrière la tête, sous les regards amusé de Weasel et la Sang-de-Bourbe.

 **« Eh bien »** commença Théodore, **« on dirait que ça c'est arrangé entre Potter et Riddle. »**

 **« Et dire que hier encore ils se sont battus jusqu'au sang » Enrichît Blaise.**

 **« Peut-être qu'ils finiront en couple qui sait »** dit Pansy pressé de partager la futur nouvelle avec Millicent, Parvati et Lavande. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parler ragots avec ses amis, c'était même lui qui avait fait les suçons à Potter.

Soudain, il entendirent un verre éclater, ils se retournèrent vers Draco.

 **« Draky ? Ca va ? »** demanda Pansy. Celui-ci massacrait ses œufs au bacon.

 **« Hey, doucement Dray, ses œufs ne t'ont rien fait. »** Blaise se récolta un regard noir de la part de son meilleur ami. **« Bon très bien, y'a quoi cette fois ? »**

 **« Rien. Rien du tout. Je vais très bien. »** Il se leva et partit sans un mot de plus.

* * *

C'est au septième étage, dans la Salle sur Demande que se déroulait la réunion. Il manquait quelques membre de l'Ordre, certains étaient en mission, il n'y avait donc que Rémus, Kingsley, Tonks, Maugrey, Hagrid, Les Weasley, McGonagall et bien évidemment ce cher Dumbledore. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter sur un plan d'attaque, la porte s'ouvrit sur les quatre Gryffondors attendus. Des regards noirs se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Tom, mais celui-ci n'y fit pas attention et alla s'installer aux côté du directeur. Ils furent surpris de découvrir Zabini et Nott assis autours de la table. Hermione, Ron et Harry s'installèrent et prirent connaissance du plan, et, grâce à l'aide de Tom, l'Ordre pu amélioré leur plan et prendre connaissance du Manoir Riddle et Malfoy. Harry embrassa la salle d'un coup d'œil et remarqua que le professeur Snape n'était pas parmi eux. Bizarre. Et, comme ci il s'était appelé, celui-ci rentra accompagné d'une personne qu'elle ne cru plus jamais voir.

 **« Sirius ? »**

 **« Harry, tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois, tu as l'air plus... Féminin. »** Il ne se préoccupa pas de la plaisanterie de son parrain et lui sauta dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux. **« C'est bon de te revoir Prongsie. »**

 **« Comment... ? »**

 **« Severus m'a sortit du voile. »**

Harry se retourna vers son professeur de Potion et le remercia. Celui-ci fut touché par la reconnaissance qu'il lut dans les yeux verts débordant de joie. Les même yeux que Lily. Il ressemblait énormément à James, c'était un fait, mais maintenant qu'il était une fille, les traits de Lily étaient plus présents.

Après ce moment de retrouvaille, ils replongèrent dans leur discussion et leur plan. S'ils attaquaient maintenant, ce serait peut-être trop prévisible, Lucius devait sûrement se douter que Tom avait trouvé refuge à Poudlard. Blaise et Théodore avait trouvés la lettre déchiré de Draco et l'avait de suite apporté à Dumbledore, ils avaient aussi précisé que le Serpentard ne voulait en aucun cas recevoir la marque. Il devrait donc avoir besoin de protection. Ils allaient secourir Narcissa et Draco pendant qu'ils lanceraient l'attaque contre Lucius et les Mangemorts. Ils passeraient à l'attaque durant les vacances de Noël.

 **« Une dernière petite chose »** demanda Sirius. **« Comment on sait qu'il est fiable, après tout, il est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être que c'est un piège tout ça, peut-être qu'à la dernière minute il rechangera de camps. »**

 **« On a déjà passé sous Véritaserum, Dumbledore à utilisé la légilimancie sur lui, on a déjà vérifié, il est des nôtres Padfoot. »**

 **« On en sait rien ça Moony. Comme je l'ai dis, à la dernière minute il pourrait... »**

 **« J'ai fais un serment inviolable. »** Toute la salle plongea dans le silence, encaissant la nouvelle de Tom. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Dumbledore et celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement.

Quand la réunion prit fin, Hermione gagna la bibliothèque avec Ron, laissant Tom et Harry derrière, tandis que les membres présent vaquèrent à leur occupation. Sirius avait voulu passé du temps avec Harry mais celle-ci lui avait dit que Rémus était plus important. Il avait beaucoup pleurer la mort de son meilleur ami, c'était donc normal pour Harry qu'il passe du temps en premier avec lui. Elle partit en direction de l'infirmerie, Mrs. Pomfrey leur avait demandé de repasser afin qu'elle puisse refaire les bandages. Assit sur les lits, ils attendaient que celle-ci revienne avec les bandages, potions etc.

 **« Tu me fais confiance maintenant ? »**

 **« Je... Je ne me méfie plus. A vrai dire, ça fait un moment que je ne me méfie plus mais... Oui, je commence à te faire confiance. »** Il sourit.

 **« Alors je peux sûrement te dire pourquoi j'ai voulu créer des Horcruxes. »** Il vit les yeux d'Harry briller d'intérêt et ça lui arracha un nouveau sourire.

 **« Je t'écoute. »**

 **« Je voulais simplement avoir du temps pour retrouver ma mère. »**

* * *

 **Un peu court je l'avoue -comme si mes chapitres avaient l'habitude d'être long-, mais je voulais que ça se termine ici !**

 **Bien évidemment, dîtes-moi ce dont vous en avez pensé en reviews et encore merci de me lire !**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre !**

 **Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoici avec le chapitre 4. J'ai un jour de retard oui, mais ce n'est pas grave n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Merci bien !**

 **Alors je tiens encore à remercier ce qui me lisent et ce qui laissent des review. J'avoue que j'aimerai bien en avoir un peu plus, histoire de voir ce que vous en pensez parce que vous savez, ça m'aide beaucoup de voir tout ces petits commentaires et ça fait assez plaisir aussi.**

 **Donc, au prochain chapitre, j'ai prévu de répondre au review -Yay !-**

 **Voilà, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Bande d'idiot**

* * *

Nous étions le premier Décembre. Deux mois et demi étaient passés depuis la réunion. Après la révélation de Tom, Harry s'était à nouveau excusé pour avoir été immature. Elle avait comprit pourquoi il avait fait ça. Apparemment, sa mère n'était pas morte, elle s'était transformée en vampire et Tom avait vu là une chance de la retrouver et la rencontrer. Et à vrai dire, Harry aurait sûrement fait la même chose si elle avait été dans cette situation.

Après avoir décidé du plan d'attaque avec l'Ordre, Sirius avait envoyé une lettre à Narcissa -tout en précisant que Severus l'avait fait revenir d'entre les morts- pour lui expliquer la situation. C'est donc à Noël que son calvaire prendrait fin et pas avant, parce que Lucius trouverait ça bizarre si elle décidait de partir maintenant, il se douterait de quelque chose et l'Ordre avait besoin de quelqu'un pour les tenir au courant des agissements de Lucius. Elle était aussi rassuré qu'il y ait du monde pour veillé sur son petit dragon.

Le dragon en question quant à lui, était devenu de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que la date fatidique approchait et ses amis avaient été à ce moment, ses punching-balls favoris. Quant à Potter et Riddle, ils en avaient prit pour leur grade aussi. Une sorte de concours s'était installé entre eux et tout le château était content de voir un peu de nouveauté et les rumeurs allait de bon train. Tout le monde voulait savoir qui de Malfoy ou Riddle serait le Seigneur du Château. Et puis un jour, Draco avait finalement, bel et bien finit par découvrir le poteau rose. Blaise et Théodore -ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix- lui avait alors expliqué la situation, il avait été grandement rassuré de savoir que lui et sa mère seraient en sécurité mais quelque peu inquiet car il connaissait son père et celui-ci ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. En ce qui concernait Potter, eh bien, ils avaient recommencé à se lancer des piques, ils se sont même battus, seulement, ça ne s'était pas terminé comme ils l'espéraient, oh non, cette fois, c'était bel et bien un baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, et pas un baiser chaste remplie de tendresse, non, ça avait été un baiser passionné, remplie de rage et de désir. Après cet échange, ils se sont longuement regardé avant qu'Harry ne prenne la fuite, laissant un Draco déboussolé.

 **« Et donc, vous vous êtes... euh... Embrassé ? »**

 **« Oui Hermione, est-ce que tu peux arrêter, ça fait 4 fois que tu le répètes. »**

 **« Excuses-moi mais, tu viens de m'apprendre que toi et Malfoy vous vous êtes embrassé, laisse-moi le temps d'assimiler d'accord ? J'imagine même pas la réaction de Ron. »**

 **« C'est pour ça que je lui dirais pas, du moins pas maintenant. »**

 **« Mais enfin Harry, c'est ton meilleur ami ! »**

 **« Oui eh bien je ne me sens pas de lui dire que j'ai embrassé Malfoy, le pauvre en ferait une attaque et puis je crois que... je crois que j'me sens un peu plus à l'aise avec toi en ce moment, c'est sûrement dû au sort mais, je commence à m'habituer à être une fille et donc certaines choses commence à me gêné vis-à-vis de Ron. »**

 **« Oh Harry »** elle l'enlaça doucement, **« Je dois dire que ça me fais plaisir, tu pourra enfin me comprendre sur quelques sujets. »**

 **« Certainement, oui** **»** dit-elle sceptique **« En tout cas merci encore de m'avoir aidé pour... Hum. Le truc. »**

 **« Oh, de rien, tu paraissais tellement paniqué. »**

 **« J'avais de quoi ! Du sang Hermione, du sang ! Tout les mois en plus comment vous faîtes ? »**

 **« L'habitude, Harry, l'habitude. »**

* * *

 **« Donc, t'es en train de me dire que toi et Potter vous vous êtes embrassé -enfin-, qu'elle s'est enfuit, mais c'est pas ça le pire, car le pire, c'est que t'as aimé ce baiser ? »** Draco Malfoy était en ce moment même allongé sur son lit, la tête enfouis dans son oreiller, à la limite de la dépression.

 **« Oui** **»** dit-il la tête toujours dans son oreiller **« C** **'est horrible Blaise ! Celui-ci éclata de rire. Arrête de te foutre de moi, c'est pas drôle ! »**

 **« Bien sûr que si regardes-toi ! Draco Lucius Malfoy, abattu parce qu'il a aimé embrasser Harry Potter. On dirait une première année de Poufsouffle qui vient de vivre son premier baiser ! »**

 **« Hey, respectes-moi ! »**

 **« Aller, c'est rien, tu dois juste assumé ton attirance pour Potter maintenant. »**

 **« Mon... Quoi ? Blaise aurais-tu bu quelques bièraubeurre avant de venir me voir ? »** L'italien roula des yeux.

 **« Je t'en prie, pas à moi Dray. T'es obsédé par Potter depuis la première année, c'est tellement flagrant que même Rusard l'a compris. »**

 **« Tu as donc bien abusé de la bièraubeurre, mon cher Blaise, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux venir m'en parler tu sais. »**

 **« Nie autant que tu veux Draco, mais au fond de toi tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu craques pour Potter et ce, depuis les premiers instants où tu t'es rendu compte qu'il n'était pas comme les autres et qu'il était digne de ton intérêt. »** Le Serpentard sortit du dortoir sur ses mots.

* * *

 _ **Manoir Malfoy**_

 **« Entre Wormtail ! »**

 **« Maître** , dit-il en s'inclinant. **Vous m'avez demandé ? »**

 **« J'ai besoin que tu me donne cette carte, celle que tu as faite avec tes imbéciles d'amis quand nous étions à Poudlard. »**

 **« Je.. Euh. Je ne l'ai pas maître, c'est le jeune Potter qui l'a en sa possession. »**

 **« Alors tu me la rapporteras. J'en ai besoin. Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser ta forme d'animagus pour t'infiltré dans l'école. »**

 **« Bien maître. »**

 **« Et ne me déçois pas ! »**

 **« Bien sûr maître. Hum... Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi tenez vous à attaquer Poudlard ? »**

 **« Ce n'est pas l'école même que je veux attaquer Pettigrew, non ce que je veux, c'est tuer Albus Dumbldedore et Harry Potter. Je ferai ce que cet imposteur de Sang-Mêlé n'a pas su faire. Et ainsi, je prendrai le pouvoir d'abord de l'école, puis du Ministère.** **Je suis d'ailleurs déjà en train de m'en emparer doucement. Riddle n'a jamais su s'y prendre, moi, je ne ferai pas d'erreur. Pour ce qui est de Potter, bien que je n'ai pas reçu de réponse, je sais que Draco se chargera de lui, je sais qu'il ne me décevra pas. Maintenant va et récupère cette carte. »**

Lucius n'avait pas besoin de lui dire que son plan devait rester secret, Pettigrew le savait. Si jamais il parlait, Malfoy le saurait aussitôt et c'était la mort assurée pour lui.

 **« Bien maître. »** Le Mangemort se retourna pour s'en aller.

Narcissa Malfoy qui se tenait non loin de là, avait entendu toute la conversation.

* * *

 **« Mais où est cette carte par la Barbe de Merlin ? Ah ! La voilà. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._ »**

 **« Qui est-ce que tu espionnes encore ?** **»** Résonna la voix de Tom depuis la salle de bain. **«** **Non ne me dis rien, son prénom commence par Dra et se finit par Co. »**

 **« Hilarant Tom, vraiment. »** Le dit Tom vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'entoura de ses bras tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor.

 **« Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter toute vie Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ça sert à rien. »**

 **« Ça me sert à ne pas voir sa petite tête de fouine bondissante, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, il est partit de la Grande Salle, je peux aller manger. _Méfaits accomplit._ »** Elle plia la carte puis la mis dans la poche de sa jupe. Elle allait en avoir besoin aujourd'hui.

 **« D'accord, je vais rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque. »**

 **« Je rejoindrais Sirius sur le terrain de Quidditch après, on a prévu d'aller voler un peu. »**

Harry s'approcha de l'ex mage noir puis lui claqua un bisous sur la joue. Ils étaient devenue très proches depuis le jour où Tom lui avait révélé qu'il avait voulu rencontrer sa mère. Ils ont commencé à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, c'est là qu'ils ont découverts qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs et puis doucement, certaines habitudes se sont installé entre eux, comme se faire des bisous, se prendre dans les bras ou encore se tenir la main. Parfois, il leur arrivait même de dormir ensemble. Alors oui, la situation paraissait surréaliste, impossible même, Hermione et Ron n'étais toujours pas habitué à les voir aussi proches, mais Harry avait apprit à lui pardonner, donc ses deux meilleurs amis faisaient des efforts. Elle descendit les escaliers afin de se rendre dans la Grande Salle quand, perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle tourna la tête vers la personne pour savoir si tout allait bien quand elle reconnue Malfoy, la Gryffondor se hâta de prendre la poudre d'escampette quand une main se referma sur son coude.

 **« Je pourrai savoir pourquoi tu m'évites ? »** Demanda la voix froide du garçon.

 **« Je ne t'évite pas Malfoy, maintenant soit mignon et lâches-moi, j'ai faim. »**

 **« A d'autre le Balafré, tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton manège ? Donc je réitère ma question : « Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? »** Le visage d'Harry prit une teinte rouge et tourna la tête, semblant trouver le tableau de la Grosse Dame soudainement très intéressant. Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du blond. **« C'est à cause du baiser, c'est ça ? »**

 **« Quoi ?** **»** S'exclama la jeune fille, **« Tu crois que je t'éviterai juste parce qu'on s'est embrassé ? C'est mal me connaître. »**

 **« Et c'est mal me connaître que de croire que je pourrai avaler ce mensonge. »** Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'Harry, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire reculer contre la rambarde des escaliers. Elle passa une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille qui revint aussitôt à son ancienne place et le blond sourit tendrement. **« Tu fais toujours ça quand tu es gêné.** **»** dit-il en remettant la mèche derrière l'oreille d'Harry. **« C'est vrai que t'es plutôt mignonne en fille Potter, si j'avais su j'aurai moi-même lancer ce sort. »** Il laissa ensuite sa main glisser sur sa joue puis l'approcha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et c'est quelques minutes plus tard que Ron trouva son... Enfin, sa meilleure amie en train d'embrasser passionnément Draco Malfoy. Son visage se déforma en une grimace de dégoût puis il hurla le nom son amie. Celle-ci sursauta et se décolla du blond. Ron était monté de quelques marches et commença à l'enguirlander, disant que c'était indécent de s'embrasser ainsi dans les couloirs, surtout avec une fouine, il promit aussi de faire souffrir Draco de tout son être pour avoir posé les doigts sur sa meilleure amie puis il gronda à nouveau Harry, lui criant qu'elle avait perdu la tête. Draco en profita pour s'en aller, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

* * *

Il avait brillamment infiltré le château, sa forme d'animagus était très utile, il l'avait toujours dit. Mais bien qu'il avait réussit à s'infiltrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, il n'avait pas réussit sa mission, aucune trace de la carte des Maraudeurs. Il avait même fouiller le dortoir des filles, il avait apprit qu'Harry avait une amie Sang-de-Bourbe très intelligente, peut-être qu'il lui avait confié la carte, avait-il pensé. Sans succès. Il sortit alors de la tour des lions pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un grand chien noir. Chien qui ressemblait étonnement à la forme d'animagus de Sirius Black. Avant de n'avoir eut le temps de s'enfuir, il se sentit haper, Sirius avait reprit forme humaine, il le tenait par la queue et maintenant le rat pendant dans le vide face à son visage.

 **« Tiens tiens, comme on se retrouve Wormtail. »** Dit-il froidement, il le stupéfixia ensuite.

Sirius se dirigea alors vers le bureau du directeur afin de le prévenir de sa trouvaille. Ils devaient rassembler l'Ordre au plus vite, si Peter était là, ce n'était certainement pas pour une visite de courtoisie.

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient en cours de Sortilège, Minerva McGonnagall entra en trombe dans la salle, convoquant le Golden Trio ainsi que Tom, Blaise, Théodore et Draco. Elle n'avait pas voulu en dire plus en chemin, mais vu la mine concernée qu'elle arborait, ce devait être important. C'est vers la salle dans laquelle ils avaient eu la réunion qu'ils se dirigeaient, ils avaient, d'après les dires du professeur de Métamorphose, réunit l'Ordre du Phénix, du moins, les membres disponibles. Ainsi, à leur arrivé, ils saluèrent Dumbledore, les professeurs Snape et Lupin, Sirius, Tonks ainsi qu'Arthur et Molly Weasley. En reconnaissant Peter Pettigrew attaché sur une chaise, Harry eût un haut le cœur et une grimace de dégoût prit place sur son visage.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? »** Cracha t-elle avec hargne.

 **« J'ai trouvé ce traître en train de roder dans les couloir, il sortait des dortoirs des Gryffondors. Il cherchait quelque chose, quoi, je ne sais pas, il refuse de parler. »**

 **« Son maître à certainement du bien le dresser. »** Blaise, Théo et Draco, regardaient Harry, stupéfait d'entendre tant de haine et de dégoût transparaître dans sa voix. Enfin Draco se contentait d'hausser un sourcil, éducation à la Malfoy oblige.

 **« Ha... Harry ? C'est.. C'est bien toi ? Oh ce que tu ressemble à Lily ainsi, tu as encore les traits de James mais... »**

 **« LA FERME !** **»** Hurla t-elle. **«** **JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER D'EUX TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! PAS APRES CE QUE TU LEUR A FAIS. »** Rémus avait dû la retenir afin qu'elle ne saute pas à la gorge de l'animagus. Sirius et Rémus s'occupèrent de sortir Peter de la salle. Ils avaient prévu de le dénoncer et de l'envoyer à Azkaban, ainsi Sirius ne serait plus obligé de se cacher.

 **« Bien, parla enfin Dumbledore, si je vous ai réunis, c'est parce que l'heure est grave. J'ai reçu une lettre concernant les plans de Lucius. »**

Draco ne le montrait pas, mais il était inquiet. Inquiet pour sa mère, des projets de son père, inquiet de ce que celui-ci attendait de lui. Il avait pu envoyer un lettre à son père grâce au directeur où il disait qu'il allait se charger de Potter. Pendant que Dumbledore lisait la lettre, tout le monde l'écoutait religieusement, une fois la lettre lu, tous -à part Dumbledore- semblèrent préoccupé. Maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant du plan de Lucius, tout était chamboulé. Il semblerait qu'ils devaient renforcé la sécurité à Poudlard et surtout surveiller les enfants de Mangemorts. Draco, Blaise et Théodore ne devaient pas se faire prendre, sinon leur couverture et le plan seraient fichu.

* * *

Le moment qu'elle avait passé avec Sirius l'avait vraiment mise de bonne humeur. Ils avaient volé pendant des heures au dessus de la forêt interdite, s'arrêtant même parfois dans celle-ci pour parler et explorer les alentours. Sirius était content de retrouver son... Enfin sa filleul. Mais de toute façon, fille ou garçon, Harry restait le même pour lui. Il lui avaient parlé de ses aventures avec James, Rémus et Peter, lui donnant ainsi quelques dossier sur son professeur de DCFM et il avait même abordé le sujet de sa mère.

Harry était heureuse de pouvoir savoir ce genre de chose sur ses parents, elle avait l'impression de les connaître un peu. Ensuite, Sirius avait sortit un vif d'or de sa poche puis avait demandé à Harry de l'attraper, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner et l'ex prisonnier avait été ému. Sur ce balais, il avait eu l'impression, pendant un instant, de revoir son meilleur ami. Même en fille, Harry restait le portrait craché de son père bien que les traits de Lily étaient plus apparents. C'était donc avec le sourire qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque afin de rejoindre ses amis, Hermione et Tom devait sûrement avoir réussit à traîner Ron jusqu'ici. Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et c'est avec surprise qu'elle trouva ses amis avec les Serpentards, riant et discutant -même Parkinson était là, elle avait finalement rejeté le côté des Mangemorts elle aussi-. Elle alla s'installé avec eux, s'asseyant aux côtés de Tom.

 **« Eh bien »** dit-elle **« je ne pensais pas voir un tel spectacle un jour, le serpents et les lions, qui l'eût cru ? »**

 **« Certainement pas moi, bien que j'ai toujours été pour l'entente inter-maison »** dit Hermione.

 **« Et pourtant regarde nous** **»** répondit Théo **«** **on est plus sociable qu'il n'y paraît »**

 **« Mais vous êtes fourbes** **»** répondit Harry en souriant pour montrer qu'elle plaisantait **«** **je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi facile de communiquer avec vous. Et je suis vraiment surprise de voir que Ron ne rechigne pas, lui qui est si fermé d'esprit »**

Un 'Hey' d'indignation retentit aussitôt ce qui provoqua un rire général, même Malfoy participa. Ils n'avaient pas relevé le féminin employé par la survivante, ça lui était déjà arrivé auparavant et ils comprenaient qu'elle commençait a s'habitué à sa nouvelle forme.

 **« C'est toi qui oses traiter les Serpentards de fourbe ? Dois-je te rappeler à qu'elle maison tu aurais dû aller ? »**

 **« Tom, non tu te tais ! »**

 **« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »** Demanda Pansy

 **« C'est rien ! »** Elle essaya tant bien que mal de poser ses mains sur la bouche de Tom mais celui-ci attrapa ses mains, elle essaya de se défaire de sa prise, mais en vain.

 **« Eh bien Pansy Jolie, sache que notre sauveur national ici présent aurait dû être à Serpentard. Le choixpeau lui avait assigné cette maison, il est Gryffondor parce qu'il l'a demandé »**

Pas besoin de préciser qu'Harry avait tout de même les qualités pour aller à Gryffondor, ils le savaient tous. La nouvelle plongea la tablée dans le silence. Potter à Serpentard ? C'était risible, vraiment.

 **« C'est quoi ce délire ? Harry mon pote c'est vrai ? »** Demanda Ron. Tient, il n'était plus 'sa meilleure amie' là. Elle soupira.

 **« Oui c'est vrai, j'ai choisis d'aller à Gryffondor, mais c'est un détail alors on peut changer de sujet s'il vous plaît ? »** Ils hochèrent tous la puis se reconcentrèrent sur leur devoir. **«** **Toi, tu verras plus tard »** dit-elle à Tom en lui lançant un regard noir.

 **« Roh, aller, c'est rien ! Me fais pas tête pour ça hein »** Il lui embrassa le front puis la joue. Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Théodore habitué à leur démonstration d'affection ne réagirent pas, mais c'était sans compter sur Draco et Pansy plus étonné que jamais. Puis un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la Serpentard.

 **« Vous allez bien ensemble »**

 **« Mais on sort pas ensemble »** répondit Harry rapidement, les joues rouges.

 **« Oh voyons Harry, pourquoi ne pas assumer notre amour aux yeux de tous ? »** dit-il de manière théâtrale ce qui fit le survivante lever les yeux au ciel.

 **« Arrête un peux tu veux ? »** Il éclata de rire puis se replongea dans ses devoirs, non sans avoir claqué un autre bisous sur la joue d'Harry, un reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre. Malfoy.

 **« Si c'est pour fricoter sans gêne, vous pouvez aller ailleurs, on bosse nous »** cracha t-il de son habituel voix froide.

 **« Voyez-vous ça, t'es jaloux Junior ? »**

 **« Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? »**

L'ex mage noir se leva alors pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du blond et aussitôt celui-ci le plaqua sur la table. Malfoy avait perdu son sang-froid. En même temps, il avait tellement de rancune contre lui. Il avait faillit avoir la marque, il avait réquisitionné sa maison, il l'avait torturé lui et sa mère, et il en passait. Le voir là, faire copain copain avec Potter et les voir aussi proche, voir qu'il lui avait pardonné, ça le rendait malade et fou de rage. Ce mec avait tué ses parents par Merlin ! Comment pouvait-il seulement se laisser toucher par lui ? Et puis ce salaud avait chuchoté ce qu'il ne fallait pas et ses nerf avaient lâché. Il commençait à le rouer de coup tandis que l'autre essayait de se défendre sous les cris consterné de Mrs. Pince, les hurlements d'Hermione et de Pansy et les yeux exorbité d'Harry, Ron, Blaise et Théo.

Tom prit le dessus sur celui-ci, les yeux remplis de rage. D'où est-ce que ce petit merdeux se permettait de le frapper ? Il le plaqua contre la table et posa ses mains sur son cou puis l'étrangla lentement. Draco réussit à se dégager puis se leva brusque ce qui fit tomber Riddle, il lui asséna plusieurs coups de pied dans le ventre, Tom saisie son pied puis le tira d'un coup sec, ce qui fut que Malfoy tomba en arrière. Ils continuèrent à se battre comme des chiffonniers quand Snape arriva et les sépara. Après leur avoir passé le savon de leur vie et retiré des points à Gryffondor, il les envoya à l'infirmerie.

* * *

 **« Non mais quels idiots ! »** s'écria Harry.

 **« De toute façon les garçons c'est toujours la même chose ! »** enrichit Hermione.

Cela faisait 20 minutes que les filles débattaient sur Malfoy et Riddle et Ron commençait à saturé. Harry avait changé malgré tout. Il avait bien vu qu'il était devenue plus proche d'Hermione. Il était resté dans le dortoir des garçons, mais Ron avait remarqué que parfois, Harry semblait gêné, il n'agissait plus comme avant. Harry restait Harry certes, mais Harry changeait quand même un peu. Il était devenue plus... Fille. Il avait apprit qu'Hermione était au courant de la première fois qu'Harry et Malfoy s'était embrassé, -parce qu'évidemment il a fallut que la fois de l'escalier ne fusse pas la seule- il avait déduit qu'elle devait déjà savoir vu qu'elle n'avait pas semblé choqué quand il était rentré dans la Salle Commune, furibond, Harry à ses côtés et hurlé à Hermione qu'il l'avait surprit avec Malfoy. Celle-ci c'était contenté de sourire puis de dire qu'il faisait une montagne de rien et de retourné à son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Il avait été blessé de voir qu'Harry ne lui avait rien dit à ses sujet. Il comprenait qu'il ait pu craindre sa réaction mais quand même, il était son meilleur ami non ? Ils étaient pratiquement frères ! Mais bon, au moins il ne passait plus de temps avec Hermione qu'avec lui, c'était déjà ça. Ils continuaient aussi de se parler le soir quand les autres dormaient, Harry ne lui cachait rien -ils avaient décidé qu'Harry ne devait plus rien leur cacher-, il était resté Harry. Un Harry différent, certes, mais c'était quand même Harry. Cette pensée le rassura et il sortit de ses pensées.

 **« … incapable de se tenir correctement, c'est pas croyable** » Il allait craqué, c'était certain. Quand Seamus et Dean pénétèrent dans la Salle Commune, il laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement puis se leva d'un bond, laissant les filles à leur préoccupation puis se dirigea vers ses camarades de chambrée.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Draco et Tom étaient sortis de l'infirmerie. Deux jours que Tom avait redoublé de puissance dans leur petite compétition et Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Le voir énervé Potter, le faire le toucher, être aussi proche de lui le rendait malade. Tout était bien avant que cet ex mage noir débarque, il le haïssait, oh oui il le haïssait tellement. Il le haïssait parce qu'il lui avait volé son rival, parce qu'il lui avait volé Potter. Mais le blond n'allait pas se laisser faire, non non, ce serait mal le connaître, après tout un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Potter redeviendrai sien bientôt. Et puis il repensais à ces baisers aussi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit les deux fois où c'était arrivé, mais une chose était sûre, il en voulait encore. Il en voulait plus même. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre dans tout ses états en pensant à Potter. Il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les appartements de Sirius, durant ses deux mois, il avait apprit à connaître son cousin et avait découvert une personne digne de son intérêt. Sirius était une personne très intéressante et Potter et lui semblait véritablement proche, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il lui avait sauté à la gorge ainsi. D'ailleurs il devrait s'excuser... Draco explosa de rire au beau milieu du couloir. S'excuser ? Lui ? Jamais. C'était déjà passé cette histoire et puis il avait déjà dit bien pire à son Petit Pote Potter. Arrivé devant la chambre de Sirius, il toqua puis rentra.

 **« Ah ! Drake, c'est un plaisir de te voir, alors qu'est-ce qui t'emmène, tu viens voir Sev ? »**

 **« Non, en fait je suis venu te voir Paddy »** Il était au courant des histoires des Marauders, Sirius s'était fait un plaisir à lui compter leurs exploits, depuis il l'appelait Paddy, un diminutif de Padfoot.

 **« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

 **« C'est à propos de Riddle. »**

* * *

 **« Vous en êtes sûr ? »** Demanda Pansy.

 **« Mais oui Pans', t'es magnifique ! Blaise va craquer c'est obligé »** Répondit Hermione

 **« Si c'est pas le cas, on lui réglera son compte ne t'inquiète pas »**

 **« Merci Harry, j'aurai jamais cru que ce serait aussi cool de traîner avec vous et encore moins de voir que tu peux être une fille géniale, dans les deux sens »**

Elles étaient toutes les trois dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard, cherchant une robe pour le bal de Noël qui arrivait à grand pas. Blaise avait invité Pansy et même si elle ne l'avait pas montrée, elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de voir que son ami et l'un des 10 plus beau garçon de Poudlard l'ai invité. Elle avait répondu simplement avec un 'Oui' et un baiser sur la joue, mais une fois devant Hermione et Harry elle avait perdu son self-control. Hermione quant à elle, avait bien évidemment été invité par son petit-ami qui n'était autre que Ronald Weasley. Il avait été subtile pour une fois et romantique, le brune avait de suite craqué et c'était partit pour une nuit de folie. Harry quant à elle et bien, une montagne de prétendants s'étaient présentés devant elle, elle avait bien évidemment refusé où Sirius, parfois, s'était occupé de le faire à sa place de manière moins douce.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'avec qui elle irait. Peut-être avec Tom ? C'était vraiment risible. Aller au bal de Noël avec celui qui a causé tant de misère, celui qui a tué ses parents. Mais elle ne le voyait plus comme Voldemort de toute façon. Il était bel et bien mort quand ce sort l'avait touché. Mais bien que proche de lui, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle voulait y aller non, bizarrement, elle voulait y aller avec Draco Malfoy. Depuis l'histoire de la douche d'il y a deux mois, elle n'avait censé de penser à ça, à lui. Malgré le fait qu'elle le détestait toujours un peu, elle avait su voir en lui quelqu'un de moins arrogant et con mais plutôt quelqu'un de plus humain. Elle l'avait vu agir avec ses amis, et c'était une autre personne. Alors elle s'était mise à l'observer de temps en temps puis de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à finalement réaliser quelque chose : Draco Malfoy lui plaisait. Et les baiser n'avaient rien arrangé à se situation. Depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charme du blond, elle faisait semblant de se prendre le chou avec lui. Quoique, Malfoy restait Malfoy malgré tout, il était peut-être mieux que ce qu'elle connaissait de lui mais il l'énervait toujours autant. Mais une chose était sûr, elle ne le détestait plus.

 **« Et toi Harry ? »** La voix de sa meilleure amie la sortit de ses pensées.

 **« Pardon ? »** Hermione soupira.

 **« Tu ne nous écoutais pas ! »**

 **« Désolé »**

 **« On te demandais avec qui tu irai au bal. Tu fais des ravage auprès des garçons tu sais »**

 **« J'en ai aucune idée Pans. Il est vrai que j'ai eu beaucoup de demande mais... Je les ai toutes refusées. »**

 **« Quoi ? Mais enfin Harry c'est pas avec une attitude pareille que tu auras quelqu'un »**

 **« Je n'aurai qu'à y aller avec Tom »**

 **« Tom est beaucoup aimé aussi Harry** , **peut-être qu'il a déjà une cavalière. »** Répliqua Hermione.

 **« Sûrement, mais rien ne coûte de demander. Je verrai ça ce soir avec lui »**

 **« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec Draco ? »** Proposa Pansy. Harry s'étouffa avec sa salive.

 **« Pardon ? »**

 **« C'est un bon moyen d'enterrer la hache de guerre »** enchérît sa meilleure amie.

 **« Mais... Enfin Hermione, on parle de MALFOY ! »**

 **« Je ne vois pas où est le problème »**

 **« Non mais je rêve »**

 **« Rien ne coûte d'essayer »** Dit Pansy.

 **« Parce que tu crois qu'il va accepter ? »**

 **« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je m'en charge »**

 **« J'ai jamais dis que... »** Les deux regards que lui lancèrent ses amies la dissuada de continuer. **« Très bien, j'irai avec Malfoy »**

* * *

 **« Le quoi ? »**

 **« Le bal, Dray ! Le bal de Noël. J'ai déjà invité Pansy et Théo a invité Daphné. »**

 **« Ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête. »**

 **« Evidemment, quand il n'y a que Potter dedans, difficile de se souvenir de ça. »**

 **« Dis encore une fois une chose du genre et je te promets que tu le regretteras Zabini »**

 **« Oui bon, peu importe »** dit-il en ne prenant pas au sérieux son meilleur ami « **Avec qui tu vas y aller ? Astoria n'a personne je crois »**

 **« Sérieusement ? Mais elle fait partie des plus belle fille de l'école, c'est la numéro 1 même ! »**

 **« Non, Potter l'a battu, depuis que 'il' est devenu 'elle', elle a vraiment explosé les scores, t'aurai dû voir le nombre de personne qu'elle a recalé et je te parle même pas de comment Black a refoulé les plus téméraires »**

 **« Ouais, bah en attendant, elle doit pas avoir de problème elle, mais je trouve quand même bizarre qu'Astoria n'est personne »**

 **« Elle veut y aller avec toi »**

 **« Et si moi je veux pas ? »**

 **« Tu seras seul »** Draco soupira. Cette histoire de bal commençait déjà à lui gonflé la tête. Soudain, Pansy rentra en trombe dans la chambre de Draco, le sourire un peu trop Serpentard au goût du blond.

 **« Si tu veux une cavalière Dray chéri ne cherche pas plus loin, j'ai la personne qu'il te faut »**

 **« Et qui est-ce ? »**

 **« C'est Potter. »**

* * *

 **TADAAAAAM ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !**

 **Bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou ! Excusez-moi pour ce retard, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poster le chapitre ces temps-ci mais me voilà !**

 **Comme prévu, je réponds aux review ! :3**

 **stormtrooper2: Tom joue simplement je dirais, ça l'amuse de voir Draco jaloux et il en profite. J'avoue aussi qu'il a un petit faible pour Harry mais ça s'arrête là. Et oui ils vont se rapprocher durant le bal, mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons affaire à Potter et Malfoy, ils font des étincelles ces deux-là !**

 **shishi-sama76: Tom avec Ginny ? Ahah je n'y avais pas penser, mais pourquoi pas ! C'est vrai que la tête de Ron serait mémorable ! Mais bon, Ginny ne sera pas trop présente dans cette fiction alors je ne pense pas les mettre ensemble.**

 **Aayala Alrix: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je fais de mon mieux ! Je suis contente que mon travail te plaise. A bientôt !**

 **Judie001:** **Contente que mon histoire soit à ton goût ! Si ça t'as fais rire alors j'en suis heureuse, merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Maly: Merci beaucoup ! Voici donc la suite de l'histoire !**

 **Voilà pour les reviews, merci encore et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Oh vraiment ?**

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Pansy lui avait demandée -ordonnée- d'aller au bal avec Potter. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais quand même. Ils étaient censé être Potter et Malfoy, ennemis jurés, rivaux, Némésis, le duo de choc de Poudlard, les Princes de leurs maisons qui se combattaient depuis toujours, le feu et la glace, c'était dans leurs gênes d'être opposé ! Bien sûr, on ne comptait pas les petits dérapages, _**"ça ne voulait absolument rien dire tout ça"**_ , pensa t-il. Aller au bal avec Potter ? C'était la plus belle blague du siècle. Potter était certes à lui, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer les choses tout de même.

Il leva la tête de son devoir et croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry qui était situé à la table juste en face de la sienne. Celle-ci tourna la tête quelques secondes après, la venue de Riddle la distrayant. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis s'installa à ses côtés, tout sourire semblant lui demander quelque chose. Il passa délicatement ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de la brune, geste qui fit aussitôt Draco froncer des sourcils. Il ne supportait pas que Riddle la touche. Il avait horreur de les voir aussi proche d'ailleurs. Et c'était quelque chose que lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment, parce qu'après tout, maintenant que ces deux-là était amis, il avait tout le loisir de continuer ses joutes avec Potter. A présent, elle pouvait le haïr comme il le souhaitait. Ces baisers et cette douche avait été une simple erreur, un simple écart, ça ne devait pas se reproduire et aller au bal avec Potter n'était pas la meilleure solution. Il devait annulé. Tant pis si Pansy le tuait, après tout ils étaient certes dans le même camps maintenant, mais ils n'étaient pas amis. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table d'Harry et Tom, mais il s'arrêta en entendant une bribe de leur conversation.

 **« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé Tom. »**

 **« Oh aller Haz, tu peux très bien laisser tomber cet abruti de Malfoy et venir au bal avec moi. »**

 **« N'insiste pas Tom, c'est non. J'aurai volontiers été au bal avec toi, si tu me l'avais demandé plus tôt. »**

 **« J'avais une horde de sangsue derrière moi, je devais m'en débarrasser d'abord. »**

 **« Je suis désolé, mais c'est trop tard, j'y vais avec Malfoy. »** Un petit sourire moqueur apparu sur les lèvres du brun.

 **« Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça. »** Harry rougis aussitôt.

 **« Hum... Je... Eh bien Pans' sait être très persuasive. »**

 **« C'est vrai que Pansy Jolie a un don pour avoir ce qu'elle veut, enfin peu importe c'est d'accord, je laisse tomber. Après tout je trouverai bien. Je crois qu'Astoria Greengrass est libre, j'ai appris qu'elle voulait y aller avec Malfoy. La pauvre, elle était choquée quand elle a su que vous y alliez ensemble. »**

 **« Comme le reste de l'école je crois. »**

 **« Je te le fais pas dire ! Enfin bon je dois y aller, Blaise et Théo veulent me traîner à Pré-au-Lard pour m'acheter une tenue de soirée. »** Il se leva **« A plus tard. »** Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'éloigna.

 **« A plus tard. »**

Malfoy se cacha quand Tom passa près de lui. Son ego avait été plus que flatté de voir que Potter avait refusé d'y aller avec Tom pour lui. Finalement il n'allait pas décommander. Il allait y aller avec Potter rien que pour avoir le plaisir de faire chier Riddle.

* * *

 **« Essaye-là. »**

 **« Hors de question ! »**

 **« Harry ne fait pas la difficile, mets-là ! »**

 **« Mais Pansy... Bon très bien je l'essaye, arrête de me regarder comme ça. »**

Pansy et Hermione avait pensé que lui offrir une robe pour le bal serait une bonne idée, c'est pourquoi elle se trouvait dans une des boutiques de Pré-au-Lard avec elles, Lavande et les jumelles Patil en train d'essayer toute sorte de robe, et depuis une heure aucune n'avait trouvée grâce à leurs yeux. Quand Lavande revint avec une robe noire assez longue, les yeux des filles s'étaient allumé d'une lueur étrange. Une chose était sûr, elle allait souffrir. Non pas qu'elle ne souffrait pas déjà en fait, elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué que garçon ou fille, Harry détestait le shopping et elle n'aurait jamais cru de son vivant voir Hermione aussi impliqué dans cette affaire.

Pansy examina la robe puis la fourra dans les bras d'Harry. Celle-ci soupira avant d'entrer dans la cabine et de l'essayer. Une fois enfilée, la Gryffondor ne préféra même pas voir le résultat, laissant ce loisir à ses amis. Quand elle sortit de la cabine, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction. Padma et Parvati avait laissé tombé la pile de robe qu'elle tenait, Pansy avait haussé les sourcils tandis qu'Hermione et Lavande avait la bouche grand ouverte.

 **« Eh bien ! Dîtes quelque chose ! »**

 **« Par les caleçons de Salazar ! Harry tu es magnifique ! Il suffit juste de dompter ta chevelure incoiffable et d'un peu de maquillage et tu seras parfaite ! »** déclara la Serpentard en arborant une mine satisfaite.

 **« Tu la prends ! »** dirent les jumelles en même temps.

 **« Merlin Harry, tu es superbe. »** dit Hermione, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

 **« Pas besoin de chercher plus loin, avec ça ton Malfoy va te tomber dans les bras ! »**

 **« Je... Lavande, je ne... Malfoy ne m'intéresse pas ! »** Des regards blasé lui répondirent.

 **« S'il te plais Harry chou, ne me sous-estime pas, dès qu'on prononce son nom, tu deviens aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron-Ron ! »**

 **« C'est pas vrai ! »**

 **« Bien sûr que si, aller de toute façon on a raison, ça sert à rien de discuter. On la prend ! »** dit Pansy joyeusement.

* * *

L'Ordre s'était réunit, mais cette fois-ci, il ne comptait que Sirius, Severus, Minerva et bien sur Albus. Les vacances approchaient à grand pas et bientôt Draco devrait rentrer chez lui. Ils avaient besoin que Draco rentre chez lui pour pouvoir aider Narcissa et faire tomber Lucius. Seulement ça, c'était avant de recevoir une lettre de Mrs. Malfoy disant qu'il y avait un problème avec son mari. En effet, d'après ses dires, celui-ci semblait plus puissant que d'habitude, plus méchant, plus froid aussi. Lucius se transformait peu à peu. Alors Dumbledore avait fait venir au plus vite les membres pouvant être présents.

 **« Il faut prévenir Draco et aller sauver Narcissa tout de suite ! »**

 **« Black, calmes-toi. »**

 **« Severus, elle est en danger ! »**

 **« Allons allons, du calme. Nous irons chercher Mrs. Malfoy en temps voulu. Quand le jeune Malfoy rentrera chez lui sans accroc, une partie de notre plan sera effectué. Pour l'instant il faut s'inquiéter de Lucius. Je crains qu'il n'est en sa possession un des Horcruxes du jeune Riddle. »**

 **« Comment ? »** S'exclama McGonnagall. **« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? »**

 **« Mrs. Malfoy a dit dans la lettre qu'il a changé depuis qu'il porte un médaillon bizarre. Quel objet ferait changer une personne à ce point si ce n'est un objet emplie de magie noire ? »**

 **« Donc il s'agirait du médaillon de Salazar. »** Dit Sirius.

 **« Ce qui veut dire que non seulement il est plus dangereux, mais il se nourrit aussi des pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »** Expliqua le Maître des Potions.

 **« C'est exact. Si Lucius trouves les autres Horcruxes, il sera trop tard ainsi nous devrons faire face à un nouveau Voldemort. »**

 **« Alors Mr. Riddle doit impérativement les retrouver avant lui. Bien qu'il ait récupéré ses pouvoirs, il ne sont pas aussi extraordinaire qu'avant. Il devra faire très attention. »**

 **« Je conçois cela Minerva, c'est pour ça qu'il ne partira pas seul. Harry ira avec lui. »**

* * *

Ronald Weasley n'était pas le genre de garçon à apprécier le shopping. C'est pourquoi il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se trouvait en ce moment dans une boutique à faire les emplettes avec ses meilleures amies. Il n'avait pas eu le choix à vrai dire. _**"Hors de question que tu te ramènes au bal avec des guenilles pareilles"**_ , avait dit Hermione. Il était d'accord, après tout ce costume datait du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il n'était pas fameux, il était d'accord pour le changer, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela prennent des heures.

 **« T'en pense quoi Mione ? »**

 **« Peu mieux faire, ça ne fait pas assez ressortir ses yeux je trouve. »**

 **« Les filles je pense que celui-là ira, il... »**

 **« Absolument pas Ronald »** la coupa sa petite-amie **« je pense qu'on peut trouver mieux »** Elle partit fouiller quelque part dans le magasin sur ces mots.

 **« Harry mon pote sauve-moi ! T'es censé être mon frère, mon meilleur ami ! »**

 **« Ah, dans ces circonstances je ne suis pas 'ta meilleure amie' hein, c'est fou comme c'est quand ça t'arrange »**

 **« Harryyy ! S'il te plais, en plus je croyais que tu détestais le shopping ! »**

 **« Oh mais je déteste le shopping, seulement je ne peux décemment pas laisser mon meilleur ami aller au bal avec de tel habit ! »**

 **« Traitresse ! »**

Harry s'éloigna alors en riant, disant à son meilleur ami qu'elle allait dénicher le plus beau costume qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Elle déambulait dans le magasin, s'arrêtant parfois pour inspecter de plus prêt les costumes qu'elle avait repérée. Aucun ne semblait assez bien pour la Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit. Ce magnifique costume bleu indigo qui irait merveilleusement bien avec la robe d'Hermione et les yeux de Ron. Une chemise blanche par dessous et le tour était joué. Elle s'empara du costume, fière de sa trouvaille puis en se retournant pour aller retrouver le rouquin, elle percuta quelqu'un.

 **« Blaise, salut ! Tom n'est pas avec toi ? »**

 **« Tiens, salut Harry ! Si, il est en train de choisir un costume »** il regarda le vêtement qu'elle portait dans les bras **« Tu sais, je te conseillerai plutôt une robe, Draco risque de ne pas être content. »** Dit-il en riant.

 **« Mais ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Ron »** dit-elle en rigolant.

 **« Oh, c'est vrai. Pansy et Hermione ne t'aurait sûrement pas laisser aller au bal avec un costume. »**

 **« T'imagine pas l'enfer que j'ai vécu au moment de la séance shopping. »**

 **« Je pense que si, Pans' m'a déjà fait le coup. »**

 **« Mon pauvre. Bon, je vais essayer de retrouver Herm... »**

 **« Tiens, Potter. »** Aussitôt Harry se tendit. Le Serpentard prit le costume des bras de la brune et l'examina **« T'as bon goût Potty mais j'espère que c'est pas avec ça que tu viendras au bal. »** La Survivante arracha le vêtement des bras du blond.

 **« Merci Malfoy »** dit-elle en essayant de paraître froide **« mais ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Ron. »**

 **« Weasley ? Il aura assez de Gallions tu crois ? »** La brune leva les yeux au ciel puis le bouscula quand elle passa à côté de lui.

 **« Je te verrai plus tard Blaise »** Et elle partit sur ces mots sans adresser un regard à Malfoy.

* * *

Elle avait dû batailler avec lui, mais finalement Ron avait accepter qu'Harry lui achète le costume. Quand il l'avait essayé, Hermione et Harry avaient poussé des cris de joie face à la beauté de leur ami. A présent le Golden Trio était assit au Trois Balais en compagnie de Théo et Pansy.

 **« Alors ? »** demanda Théo **« Comment ça c'est passé ? »**

 **« Un enfer. »** répondirent Harry et Ron simultanément. Leur regards se croisèrent puis ils explosèrent de rire.

 **« Pansy et Hermione sont de vrai tyrans ! »**

 **« T'abuse Harry, c'était pas si horrible. »** S'insurgea Hermione.

 **« J'abuse, j'abuse...** **C'est à voir hein. »**

 **« Peu importe, au moins tu seras l'une des plus belle fille de Poudlard ce soir-là ! Tout le monde te tomberas dans les bras. »**

 **« J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça Pans' »**

 **«C'est vrai qu'Harry n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça pour attirer l'attention. »**

 **« Théo pitié. »** dit-elle en rougissant. Ses amis éclatèrent alors de rire.

 **« Enfin moi c'que j'en dis, c'est que Draco ne pourra pas te résister ! »**

 **« Je t'ai déjà dis que je m'en contre fou de Malfoy ! »**

 **« Ne nous prends pas pour ce que l'on n'est pas Harry »** Dit Théodore. **« On voit très bien que t'es pas indifférente à son charme. »**

 **« Eh bien, je dois bien avouer qu'il n'est pas mal physiquement mais... »**

 **« Rien ne sert de nier ou d'argumenter, on l'a tous remarqué. »**

 **« Ouais »** enrichît le rouquin **« même moi j'ai capté que la fouine te plaisais, surtout après vous avoir surprit en train de vous embrasser ! »**

 **« RONALD ! »** Hurla Harry.

Mais quand il se rendit compte de son erreur, il était trop tard. Hermione avait passée ses mains sur son visage tendit que les mâchoires des deux Serpentard s'affaissèrent. Les yeux de Pansy se mirent à briller.

 **« C'est pas vrai ! Vous vous êtes embrasser et tu ne m'as rien dis ! »**

 **« Eh bien, c'était une erreur. »**

 **« Une erreur ? UNE ERREUR ? »** Pansy se leva et claqua ses mains sur la table **« Ma petite Harry c'est tout sauf une erreur, c'est génial même ! »**

 **« Et il osait dire qu'il n'était pas obsédé par toi. »** enrichît Nott Junior.

Harry allait répondre quand la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit sur Blaise, Tom et Draco. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la table de leurs amis. Tom prit place aux côtés d'Harry tandis que Draco se mettait en face de celle-ci et que Blaise se trouvait aux côté de Pansy.

 **« Je ne ferai plus jamais les magasins avec ces deux énergumènes »** se plaignit Tom **« Ce sont de vrai fashion diva. »**

 **« N'importe quoi ! »** S'indigna Blaise. **« S'il y a une diva ici c'est bien Draco, pas moi ! »** dit-il en ignorant la mine outrée de son meilleur ami.

 **« J'aurai plutôt dit Drama Queen mais diva marche aussi. »**

 **« Continue comme ça Riddle et tu verras c'que la diva va te faire. »**

 **« Tu me menaces Junior ? »**

 **« Bon ça suffit vous deux ! »** Parla enfin Hermione. **« On est là pour passer du bon temps pas, pour se disputer. Et si tu nous montrais ton costume Tom ? »**

 **«Non, vous verrez plus tard. »**

 **« Oh aller ! »** Demanda Harry avec de grand yeux d'enfant.

 **« C'est pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là Haz, c'est non tu verra le jour du bal. »**

Elle bouda suite à la réplique de Tom sous les regards amusés des autres et agacé de Malfoy. Il lui embrassa alors la joue puis le front et finit par lui offrir un sourire éclatant auquel Harry répondit.

N'avaient-ils pas marre de se conduire comme un couple ? Ça devenait franchement lassant et répugnant. Draco n'en pouvait plus de toute cette mascarade et puis il trouvait que Potter oubliait bien vite qui était Tom Riddle à la base.

 **« Je me demande encore comment ça se fait que vous ne soyez pas ensemble. »** Demanda Blaise. Tom se mit à rire alors qu'Harry s'étouffa avec sa bièraubeurre.

 **« C'est vrai ça Bébé Potter, pourquoi on est pas ensemble ? »**

 **« Pour plusieurs raisons évidentes.»** Répondit le voix froide de Malfoy. Tom haussa un sourcil puis sourit.

 **« Fais gaffe, on pourrait croire que t'es jaloux Junior. »** Celui-ci finit sa bièraubeurre d'une traite avant de sortir de table et finalement planter ses amis en sortant du Trois Balais.

* * *

1 semaine s'était écoulée depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et demain c'était le jour du bal. Les cours avait été banalisés en cette journée de Vendredi pour donner aux retardataires le temps de mieux se préparer et aussi pour permettre aux élèves de se reposer. Draco Malfoy tournait en rond dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard comme à son habitude, réfléchissant à son problème actuel qui était autre que Riddle. Encore et toujours Riddle. Il le trouvait toujours avec Potter, ces deux-là étaient devenus comme cul et chemise et ceci énervait de plus en plus le blond car encore une fois Potty délaissait leurs joutes pour aller batifoler avec cet imbécile d'ex-mage noir. A vrai dire, Potter ne lui portait plus aucune attention, c'est à peine si elle le voyait quand il se croisaient dans les couloir. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Potter n'était plus à lui.

 **« JAMAIS ! »** Hurla t-il en prenant un coussin. Il le lança fasse à la porte et ce fut Théodore Nott qui le prit en pleine face.

 **« Draco qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »**

 **« Rien, rien. »** répondit-il aggresivement.

 **« Ok. »** Dit Théo en aidant Draco à s'asseoir sur le canapé **« Tu es énervé et tu le montres. Nous avons donc un énorme problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça a un rapport avec ton père ? »**

 **« Mon père ? »** Demanda t-il comme-ci le brun avait sortit une ânerie.

 **« Visiblement non, tu avais même oublié que t'en avais un. Alors qu'est-ce... Oh je vois. C'est encore Potter c'est ça ? »**

 **« Je dirais Riddle, mais ils sont tellement collé l'un à l'autre qu'on dirait des siamois, non mais sérieusement, ils ne sont pas en couple mais c'est tout comme, c'est répugnant ! »** Un sourire apparut sur les lèvre de Nott Junior.

 **« J'y crois pas, t'es jaloux. »** Le Serpentard tourna la tête tellement vite vers le brun qu'il cru entendre un craquement.

 **« Je suis quoi ? »**

 **« Oh aller Draco, tu vas pas me la faire à moi ! »**

 **« Je-ne-suis-PAS-jaloux. »**

 **« Dray, tu crèves de jalousie. Ca te fous en rogne de voir qu'Harry ne te porte plus aucune attention. »**

 **« Pas du tout ! »** Dit-il en se levant **« Puisque c'est comme ça, je retourne dans ma chambre ! »** Il sortit de la salle encore plus énervé qu'avant.

 **« C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? Draco est énervé ? »** Demanda Pansy qui venait d'arriver du dortoir des filles.

 **« Ouais, il a piqué une grosse crise. »**

 **« Pourquoi, il se passe quoi ? »**

 **« Ma chère Pansy, notre Draco est tout simplement jaloux. »**

* * *

Lui ? Jaloux ? C'était la meilleure celle-là. De Riddle en plus ? Plutôt crever. Jamais il ne serait jaloux. Surtout pas pour Potter. De toute façon, c'est avec LUI qu'elle... Euh. QU'IL. Qu'il allait au bal. Lui et pas un autre. Un sourire victorieux et se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il repensa au fait que Potter avait rejeté Riddle pour lui. Il regarda autours de lui et constatait que le couloir était désert. Il devait faire nuit, heureusement pour lui qu'il était Préfet. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements quand il se cogna contre une masse invisible. Un 'Aïe' d'une voix bien connu du Serpentard résonna.

 **« Potter je sais que t'es là, j'ai reconnu ta voix. »** Aussitôt, celle-ci apparut. **« Une cape d'invisibilité ? »**

 **« Et ouais ! C'est plutôt cool non ? Elle appartenait à mon père »** dit-elle en lui souriant sincèrement et en voyant ce sourire, le cœur de Malfoy fit un bond dans sa poitrine. " _ **Merde, Potter est adorable quand elle sourit comme** **ça."**_ Adorable ? Salazar non ! Il se reprit rapidement.

 **« Je suppose que si tu te balade avec ça, c'est que l'heure du couvre-feu est déjà passé. 10 point en moins pour Gryffondor. »** Le brune grimaça.

 **« Tu pourrais pas être sympas une fois dans ta vie Malfoy ? »**

 **« Avec toi ? Pourquoi je devrais l'être ? »**

 **« Parce que... »** Elle se tût, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire. Merlin elle avait faillit abordé le sujet de la douche et des baisers. A ces pensées, elle rougit légèrement. **« Laisse tomber. J'étais venu voir Pansy mais ça peut attendre demain. »**

Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille mais celle-ci reprit sa place initial comme presque à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça. Malfoy se permit de sourire devant se spectacle. Potter était nerveuse. Il ne savait pas quel était son problème. A chaque fois. A chaque fois qu'il se trouvait devant Potter, il se sentait devenir aussi doux qu'un Poufsouffle. Et dans ces moments où Harry paraissait vulnérable, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'enlacer tendrement. Et par il ne savait quel moyen, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et la serra doucement. Celle-ci, pétrifiée et surprise face au geste de Malfoy n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle se laissa bercer puis elle sentit les mains de Draco se frayer un passage sur son visage et le relever délicatement et ainsi, leur regards se croisèrent et ce fut l'explosion. Malfoy en eu le souffle coupé. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus ses lunettes et comme ça, on voyait vraiment que la Gryffondor avait des yeux verts à se damner. Merlin que ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Après s'être noyer et re-noyer dans ces lacs émeraudes, son regard se posa sur les lèvres tentatrices de la brune. Et aussitôt, il s'en empara. Ce fut un baiser tendre, doux. Puis le second était un peu plus insistant, nécéssiteux, comme-ci ils ressentait le besoin d'être accrocher aux lèvres de l'autre. Et le troisième fut passioné. Tellement qu'ils en eurent le souffle coupé et la respiration saccadée. Les langues se cherchaient, se taquinaient, jouaient. Les mains se baladaient, caressaient, exploraient. N'y pouvant plus, Draco avait prit Harry et l'avait plaqué contre le mur et celle-ci avait aussitôt passé ses jambes autours des hanche du Serpentard. Draco s'était davantage collé à elle et Salazar ce qu'il la désirait ! S'il s'écoutait, il s'occuperait de Potter là, tout de suite contre ce mur. Ils étaient tellement préoccupé qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte du dortoir des Serpents s'ouvrir.

 **« Ah ! Draco tu es là, je voulais savoir si... Oups. »**

 **« Pansy ! »** Dit-il en lâchant Harry qui retomba sur ses pieds.

 **« Salut Pans'. »**

 **« Salut Harry ! Alors ça y est vous vous êtes à nouveau embrassé, vous en avez mit du temps du dîtes donc ! »** Jubila la Serpentard.

 **« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »** Crièrent Harry et Draco simultanément.

 **« Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu ! Sûr ce, je vous laisse, je te parlerai plus tard Draky chéri ! Harry, on se voit demain dans la matinée. »** et sur ces mots Pansy rentra dans l'antre aux Serpents. Draco se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un petit sourire en coin.

 **« Tu peux être sûr que Théo, Blaise et la moitié des Serpentards seront au courant. »** La brune fit une grimace.

 **« Mince, Astoria va me faire la peau. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle craquait sur toi. »**

 **« C'est tout ce qui te préoccupe ? »** Demanda t-il étonné.

 **« Eh bien, on va au bal ensemble alors, je suppose que ça ne me fait rien.** »

 **« Tu dois vraiment revoir le sens de tes priorité Potter, c'est une Serpentard, elle te fera payer cet affront tu sais »**

 **« Et moi je suis une Gryffondor, j'ai peur de rien. »**

Malfoy releva le 'une'. Alors comme ça il s'était finalement fait à l'idée d'être une fille ? Remarque il valait mieux pour lui. D'ailleurs en y repensant, lui aussi c'était fait l'idée que Potter n'était plus un garçon, du moins en apparence.

 **« Astoria n'est vraiment pas commode quand on touche à ce qu'elle veut. Comme tout bon Serpentard. »**

 **« Aurais-tu oublié dans quelle maison j'aurai dû être Malfoy ? »**

* * *

 **« Te voilà enfin Harry ! »**

 **« Salut Hermione, je sais qu'il est tard désolé je... Hum. Je suis tombé sur Draco. »** Dit-elle, les joues rouges.

 **« Draco ? »** Demanda Hermione étonnée. »

 **« Euh... J-je veux dire Malfoy. »**

 **« Oses me dire que tu ne craque pas complètement pour lui après. »**

 **« Mais c'est pas le cas ! »** La brune leva les yeux au ciel et préféra changer de sujet, Harry était du genre têtu.

 **« Ah au fait, Ginny voulait te parler. »**

 **« Me parler ? Mais de quoi ? »** Demanda t-elle étonnée.

 **« Eh bien... Je crois que... Oh Merlin Harry, je crois qu'elle ne t'a pas oubliée »**

Elle savait que Ginny avait eu des sentiments pour elle quand elle était encore il, mais ils s'étaient recroisés plusieurs fois sans que jamais la rouquine ne laisse penser qu'elle voulait autre chose. Elle l'avait même vu flirter avec Dean. En plus, du temps où elle était encore un garçon, elle avait fait en sorte de faire comprendre à le dernière des Weasley qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Alors non, Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Ginny pouvait encore penser à elle. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas le confronter, elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur. Et puis ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy l'avait un peu chamboulée, elle s'était pourtant promis que ce cirque ne recommencerai plus et la voilà qui retombait dans les bras du blond. Elle était exténuer de toute façon, elle parlerait à Ginny plus tard. Harry fit un bisous sur la joue d'Hermione lui souhaitant bonne nuit puis monta se coucher dans le dortoir des garçons. Et ce qui était bien, c'est que malgré le fait qu'elle soit une fille maintenant, elle s'y sentait, malgré tout, toujours à sa place.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 5 ! En espérant que l'histoire vous plais toujours et que ce chapitre-ci soit à votre goût !**

 **A la semaine prochaine, bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Excusez-moi pour cet immense retard mais j'avais quelques petits soucis, avec le révisions, mon ordinateur et puis j'avais plus d'inspiration mais elle est revenue. D'ailleurs laissez-moi vous dire que c'est bientôt la fin.**

 **Enfin bref assez de bla bla** **, voici le 6ème chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le Jour J**

* * *

Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux, se sentant secouer. Elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure rousse avant de les refermer. Elle se tourna dos à son meilleur ami et s'enfonça un peu plus des sa couverture.

 **« Aller vieux, debout ! »** Dit-il en la secouant. **« C'est le grand jour, Pansy et Mione t'attendent, donc faut aller petit déjeuner. »**

 **« Encore quelques minutes. »** Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

 **« Hors de question ! »** Répliqua t-il en tirant sur la couverture, faisant tomber Harry au passage. **« Hermione m'a chargée de te réveiller, je veux pas que ça retombe sur moi après, alors tu te lèves ! »**

 **« Faux frère. »** Articula t-elle. **« Très bien je me lève. De toute façon faut absolument que je vois Pansy, une histoire de chaussure à régler. »**

Une fois prête, elle remarqua que le dortoir était vide. Elle avait déjà remarquée que Dean, Neville et Seamus n'était plus là quand elle s'était réveillée, mais où était Ron ? Elle sortit du dortoir et constata qu'il n'était pas le dans la Salle Commune. A tout les coups son estomac lui avait crié d'aller se nourrir illico presto. Elle souriait, son meilleur ami était un véritable goinfre.

Quand elle rentra dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs regard appréciateur se posèrent sur elle, venant autant des filles que des garçons. Elle les ignora soigneusement et partit s'installer à la table des Lion et remarqua qu'effectivement, Ron était là. Elle eu la surprise -comme tout le monde avant elle- de voir les Serpentard installé avec ses amis. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient décidé de montrer qu'ils s'entendaient mieux à présent, et au Diable ce que les autres et les enfants de Mangemort pouvait penser ou rapporter. Car après tout, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore ne rentrerai pas chez eux pendant les vacances, au contraire de Draco, mais ça, ce n'était que pour le bien de la mission. L'estomac d'Harry se tordit. Et si elle ratait ? Et si Draco était forcé de rester au près de son père ? Et si ça tournait mal et que quelqu'un se faisait tuer ? Non elle ne pouvait le permettre. Elle ferait tout pour que tout aille bien, et puis quelques Aurors seront là, tout ira bien.

 **« Harry tu es magnifique ! »** La complimenta Hermione. **« Je vois que tu te débrouille mieux avec tes cheveux, ces tresses te vont parfaitement bien »** En effet, ce matin elle avait décidé que pour une fois, elle n'aurait pas les cheveux en bataille et avait donc entreprit de faire deux couettes tressées en relief.

 **« Merci, c'est grâce à Pansy et toi »**

 **« Alors ? »** Parla Blaise. **« Vous êtes près pour ce soir »** Ils acquiescèrent tous.

 **« Harry, il faudra que tu viennes plus tard dans mon dortoir, j'ai des chaussures à te faire essayer . On aurai pu faire ça hier, mais tu semblait _tellement_ occupé »** Dit Pansy avec un sourire typiquement Serpentard tout en insistant sur le tellement. Draco lui envoya alors un regard noir et Harry s'étouffa avec sa tartine.

 **« Pansy ! »** S'indigna t-elle.

 **« Quoi ? »** Demanda celle-ci, faussement innocente.

Pour seule réponse le Gryffondor lui lança un regard blasé et repartit à l'attaque de ses tartines. Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard du blond. Non pas qu'elle avait honte, seulement elle savait qu'elle deviendrait aussi rouge que les cheveux des Weasley et ne voulait pas donner à Draco la capacité de lire en elle. Malfoy lui plaisait énormément c'était un fait et cela l'énervait profondément. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Elle secoua la tête puis croqua dans sa tartine.

 **« Tiens au fait, où est Tom ? »**

 **« Dumbledore l'a appelé tôt ce matin** » Répondit Théodore **« Je l'ai croisé en venant ici, apparement ça avait l'air important. »**

 **« Importchant comment ? »** Demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

 **« Ronald ! Tu es dégoûtant ! »** Ron l'ignora et continua d'écouter Théo.

 **« Aucune idée, mais il semblait vraiment pressé. »**

 **« Je pense que ça a avoir avec la mission de demain. »** Dit Draco.

 **« D'accord, mais pourquoi il n'y aurait que lui de convoqué ? »**

 **« On en sait rien Pans', mais tu as raison c'est bizarre. »** Tous acquiescèrent les paroles de Blaise. **« Regardez, il arrive »**

Il s'installa à côté d'Harry, la mine concernée. Il lui fit un bisous sur la joue comme à son habitude et salua tout le monde.

 **« Ça te va vraiment bien ces tresses, tu es vraiment belle. »** Ses joues prirent feu aussitôt. Elle avait l'habitude des compliments venant de Tom, pourtant elle réagissait toujours pareil.

 **« Merci. »** Dit-elle gênée. Il lui sourit puis lui fit un bisous sur le front en le chuchotant un 'De rien'.

 **« Sérieusement »** Commença Théodore, **« Vous agissez comme un couple. C'est déroutant parfois »**

Draco faillit sortir que s'en était répugnant mais se retint de justesse. Il n'avait pas envie de subir les moqueries de ses amis. Amis ? Depuis quand Potter, Weasel et la Sang- Granger, étaient ses amis aussi ? Enfin amis était un bien grand mot, mais disons qu'ils se côtoyaient et c'est vrai qu'ils n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Après tout, Granger était tout aussi intelligente que lui, ils avait passé des heures à parler de potion, livres et autre trucs intellectuel, Weasley était drôle et divertissant tandis que Potter. Eh bien, c'était Potter. Et puis, c'est vrai que Pansy, Théo et Blaise les avaient vite acceptés. Il pouvait faire une effort. Ce n'était pas désagréable non plus d'être avec eux. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, que se passerait-il pour eux maintenant qu'ils s'étaient affichés avec des 'Mangemorts' en puissance ? Ca faisait des semaines que Potter et lui ne s'était pas battu, ils allaient même au bal ensemble, qu'est-ce que les reste de l'école pensait de ça ? Non pas qu'ils s'inquiétait pour eux non, un Malfoy ne s'inquiète pour personne à part sa famille. Et puis lui, s'inquiéter pour _eux_ ? Non absolument pas. Il s'en fichait bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, oui c'est ça. Il sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que la conversation semblait agitée.

 **« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »** S'insurgea Harry les joues en feu.

 **« Oh Harry, s'il te plait accepte ça ! »** Dit Pansy.

 **« Il va bien falloir que tu fasses un choix entre Tom et Draco en plus »** Rajouta Blaise.

 **« Pourquoi je devrais avoir à faire un choix ? »** Le Serpentard suivait la conversation, complètement abasourdis, ses amis avaient perdu la tête.

 **« Eh bien tu es proche de Tom mais hier je vous ai surpris à vous embrassez avec Draco ! »**

 **« PANSY ! »** Crièrent Draco et Harry en cœur.

 **« Quoi ? Encore ? Je t'avais dis de ne plus t'approcher de ma meilleure amie la Fouine ! »** Gronda le rouquin.

 **« Je fais ce que je veux Weasel ! »**

 **« Vous vous êtes vraiment embrasser ? »** Demanda Tom.

Son sourire avait disparu, laissant place à une mine menaçante. Malfoy allait nier en bloc quand il remarqua l'expression de Riddle. C'était une occasion bien trop belle pour la laisser passer.

 **« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »**

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, tandis que les autres le regardaient avec de gros yeux. La mâchoire de Tom se contracta, ses poings se serrèrent et il lança un regard tellement glacial à Draco que même un Détraqueur serait pétrifié. Il ne fallait pas oublié qu'il avait été Voldemort. Draco déglutit. C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'avouer finalement. Tom ne répondit rien, il se contenta de se lever.

 **« Au fait Harry, Dumbledore veux te voir. Il nous a chargé d'une mission importante et aimerai te l'expliquer. »** Puis il partit sur ces mots.

 **« Quelqu'un a comprit quelque chose à ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »** Demanda Blaise.

* * *

 **« UN HORCRUXE ?! »**

 **« Calmes-toi Harry »**

 **« QUE JE ME CALME ? VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE LUCIUS EST EN POSSESSION D'UN HORCRUXE ET VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE ME CALME ?! »**

 **« Harry, s'il te plais »** dit Sirius.

Celui-ci avait tenue à assister à l'entrevue, après tout c'était son filleul qui partait en expédition avec l'ex-mage noir chercher des objets emplie de magie noire contenant des bout d'âme du mage noir en question. Il avait le droit de s'inquiéter non ? Le brune inspira profondément et se rassit.

 **« Très bien. Nous partons quand ? »**

 **« Tout de suite, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Mais ne vous inquietez pas vous serez là à temps pour le bal »** Dit Dumbledore **« Narcissa nous a dit que Lucius était furieux que Pettigrew se soit fait attrapé, il attend également une lettre de Draco concernant la mission qu'il lui a confié, plus vite tu retrouveras le reste de tes pouvoirs Tom, mieux ce sera. Nous avons déjà le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle il ne vous reste qu'à récupérer la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et... »**

 **« Nagini. Je m'en occupe, c'est pas un soucis. Le plus difficile ce sera de récupérer la coupe. Elle est dans le coffre de Bellatrix. »**

 **« Vous aurez besoin de Polynectar, je vais demander à Severus de vous en fournir. »** L'ex prisonier sortit sur ces mots.

 **« Et comment on fera pour avoir un cheveux de cette folle ? »**

 **« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan. Il nous faudra ta cape et ta carte bien sûr. J'ai toujours un lien avec les Mangemorts, je peux savoir où chacun se trouve. Il faudra juste éviter de se faire prendre. »**

 **« Bien »** Dit le vieux sorcier **« Nous vous attendrons au Square Grimmaurd. Vous pourrez transplaner pour y parvenir. Seul ce que la maison reconnaît pourrons entrer ne vous inquiétez pas »** Harry et Tom se levèrent.

 **« Très bien, alors je suis prête pour le chasse aux Horcruxes. »**

* * *

 **« Cours Harry, cours ! »**

 **« C'est ce que je fais ! Bordel mais quelle idée d'avoir un Serpent géant pour familier ?! C'est pas du tout discret !»**

 **« Ca me semblait une bonne idée autrefois »** Répondit-il en esquivant le sortilège de la mort que Bellatrix, qui était à leur trousse avec plusieurs Mangemorts, lui avait lancée. Bien sûr, la partie où ils ne devaient pas se faire prendre avait lamentablement échouée. **« C'est pas vrai mais quelle tarée celle-là »** Il tourna à droite, mais il se rappela trop tard que c'était un cul de sac.

 **« Attrapez-les vite ! Mais ne faites pas de mal à Potter, pour l'autre garçon, je m'en occupe. »** Cria Bellatrix.

Soudainement, Harry plaqua Tom contre le mur et les recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité juste à temps. Bellatrix et les autre Mangemorts se trouvaient juste à côté d'eux. Tom posa sa main sur son nez et sa bouche afin de ne pas être repéré et Harry fit de même.

 **« Retrouvez-les ! Le Manoir Riddle est immense, ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin. Il n'y a que le Maître qui connaisse cette maison par cœur de toute façon. »**

 **« Mais Bellatrix on...**

« _ **ENDOLORIS**_ » Elle éclata de rire **« Discuterais-tu mes ordres Nott ? N'as-tu pas entendu Lucius. En attendant le retour du Maître, il dirige et il m'a donné à moi, le pouvoir commander les Mangemorts lors des missions »** Dit-elle aussi excitée qu'une petite fille devant une maison de poupée **« Alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis, trouvez Potter et l'inconnu ! »** Aussitôt ils partirent tous dans la direction opposé, Bellatrix en tête. C'était parfait, c'était tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour transplaner.

 **« Bon »** chuchota Tom **« On peut transplaner, ils sont assez loin. Tu as les cheveux ? »** Harry tendit fièrement quelques cheveux de Bellatrix.

 **« Je les ai. »** dit-elle en souriant.

* * *

 **« Mais c'est un vrai pot de colle, comment elle a pu savoir qu'on était là ? »** Se plaignit Harry

 **« Les gobelins ont du la prévenir, ils ont dû sentir que tu n'étais pas elle. »**

 **« Rien ne sert de vous cacher, je vais vous attrapez ahahah! »** La voix aiguë de Lestrange résonna.

 **« On est mal on est mal on est mal ! On pourra jamais transplaner jusqu'au Manoir des Black »**

 **« Respire Harry et cours, pour le moment elle ne nous voit pas, mais ça va pas durer. Et surtout, ne laisse pas tomber la coupe. »**

 **« Tu me prends pour qui sérieux !? »**

Alors qu'ils couraient pour sauver leur peau, Harry réfléchissait à comment les sortir de la panade. Ils avaient une horde de Mangemort à leur trousse dont Lucius Malfoy lui-même, ils ne pouvait désâment pas repasser par l'entrer, faire exploser les murs était inconcevable et s'ils continuaient comme ça ils finiraient par réveiller le dragon. Attendez quoi ? Un dragon ? Mais oui bien sûr ! Le dragon !

 **« Tom, il y a un dragon ! »** Cria t-elle.

 **« Merci, j'avais remarqué, si tu pouvais éviter de le réveiller, ça serait génial. »**

 **« Non justement, il faut le réveiller, si on monte dessus on pourra sortir regarde en haut. »**

 **« DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS »** Entendirent-ils. **« VOUS FAITES CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ DU GARÇON MAIS RAMENEZ MOI POTTER VIVANT »** Décidément c'était une manie chez les Malfoy de prononcer son nom avec autant de haine.

Harry et Tom montèrent, non sans difficulté sur le dragon et essayèrent de le réveiller, en vain.

 **« Bon pas le choix »** Dit Tom **«** _**Endoloris**_ **»**

Aussitôt le dragon ouvrit les yeux et hurla de douleur. Il se secoua dans tout les sens en essayant de faire tomber les gêneurs de sur son dos, sans succès. Remarquant qu'il était attaché, Harry lança un sort pour enlever ses chaînes et aussitôt le dragon décolla. Timing parfait, car les Mangemorts venaient d'arriver.

 **« NE LES LAISSEZ PAS S'ÉCHAPPER ! »** Hurla Malfoy Senior.

Un combat de déroula aussitôt. Ils pleuvaient des sorts tandis que le dragon s'élevait de plus en plus haut, brisant la vitre du haut afin de s'échapper.

« _ **SECTUMSEMPRA**_ » Hurla Nott Senior. Le sort toucha Tom, rattrapé inextrémiste par Harry.

* * *

Quand ils atterrirent au Square Grimmaurd, Albus, Sirius, Molly et Arthur les attendaient. A l'entente du 'plop' et du fracas qu'Harry et Tom provoquèrent, tout le monde se hâta au salon et ce qu'ils virent les arrêtèrent dans leur entrain.

 **« Tom ! Réveilles-toi aller debout ! »** Dit la Gryffondor en pleurant. **« S'il te plais réveille toi, Tom ! »** Harry avait eut le temps d'arrêter les saignements, mais il n'était pas sortit d'affaire pour autant.

 **« Harry, écartes-toi »** Dit doucement Dumbledore.

Celui-ci se mit à le soigner, heureusement, ils étaient arrivé à temps. Avec l'aide de Sirius, il le montèrent dans une des chambres afin qu'il se repose. Harry entreprit alors de raconter ce qu'ils s'était passé à Molly et Arthur.

 **« On a réussit à prendre la coupe et Tom a pu reprendre la partie d'âme que Nagini possedait. »**

 **« Bien, nous avons de l'avance sur Lucius, même s'il a dû comprendre que l'on cherchait les Horcruxes. »** Commenta Arthur.

 **« Il faut que tu te repose toi aussi Harry »** Dit Molly **« Tu ne tiendras pas ce soir sinon, je t'ai préparé un bain, sachant dans quel état déplorable on te retrouverait, aller vas-y. »**

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et monta prendre son bain.

* * *

 **« On est en retard c'est pas vrai ! »**

 **« Il n'est que 20h02, Harry, détends-toi. Je paris qu'il manque encore des gens. »**

 **« Je ne suis même pas encore maquillée ni coiffé ! C'était Pansy et Hermione qui devait faire ça ! »**

Ils étaient tout les deux dans la salle de bain, Tom se douchait tandis qu'Harry essayait tant bien que mal de mettre sa robe. Sirius avait penser à leur ramener leurs vêtements de soirée. Une fois la robe mise, elle fila au rez-de-chaussé retrouver Molly pour lui demander de l'aide. Quelque minute plus tard, elle était fin prête. Ses longs cheveux étaient ramené en une queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches tombé de par et d'autre de son visage, elle ne portait plus ses lunettes sur les conseils -les ordres- d'Hermione et Pansy, elle était maquillé sobrement : du gloss, une légère couche de fard à paupière et un peu de crayon qui relevait parfaitement la couleur de ses yeux. Molly avait fait du beau travaille. Et bien sûr, il ne fallait pas oublier les escarpins verts que Pansy lui avait passé, mettant encore plus en valeur ses yeux. Harry était magnifique.

Quand elle termina de mettre ses chaussures, Tom et Sirius apparurent. Il avait aidé Tom à se préparer et franchement, le résultat était splendide. Il arborait un costard cravate bleu marine qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux relever un en arrière lui donnait un petit air chic. Lui aussi, il était magnifique. Tom posa ses yeux sur Harry et bloqua un moment. Par Salazar tout puissant, Bébé Potter était à tomber ! Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui claqua un baiser sur la joue.

 **« Tu es splendide, c'est Malfoy qui en a de la chance »** Dit-il doucement.

 **« Je te promets de danser avec toi. »**

 **« Parfait, alors je viendrai réclamer ma danse au moment voulu »** Il déposa un baiser sur son front et Mrs. Weasley choisit ce moment précis pour prendre une photo.

 **« Vous êtes magnifique ! »** Molly se fit bousculer par une tornade de boucle brune qui fonça vers Harry et la prit dans ses bras.

 **« Tu es... Tu es... je n'ai même pas les mots. Je suis tellement fier. »**

 **« Merci Sirius. »**

Le cœur d'Harry se gonfla de bonheur en voyant la fierté se refléter dans les yeux de son parrain. Elle était tellement heureuse que Sirius soit là. Durant ces trois mois, ils avaient partagés beaucoup de moment ensemble, Sirius avait prit soin d'elle comme un père l'aurait fait. Elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante. Sirius quant à lui était plus qu'émerveiller de voir sa filleule ainsi. Magnifique et, les cheveux relevé, elle ressemblait d'autant plus à Lily qu'à James.

 **« Bien »** Dit Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce **« Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. »**

* * *

Draco fulminait. Il était en compagnie de Théo, Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy mais aucune trace de Potter. Tom et elle avait disparut depuis ce matin et le blond n'en était que plus en colère. De quel droit osait-elle le faire patienter ainsi ? Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la salle quand il entendit la voix de Riddle résonner.

 **« Ah tu vois ils sont tous là ! Même Junior t'as attendu. »**

Il se retourna, prêt à passer le savon du siècle à Potter quand il se stoppa net à la vue de celle-ci. Harry était magnifique. Sa robe lui allait parfaitement bien, ses cheveux relevé dégageait son visage fin et laissait voir sa cicatrice, et ses yeux, que dire de ces superbes yeux émeraudes ? Le crayon les faisait ressortir et Draco aurait parié qu'ils étaient plus verts que d'habitude.

 **« Ferme la bouche Dray, tu baves. »** Chuchota son meilleur ami.

 **« Tais-toi Zabini ! Un Malfoy ne ferait jamais une chose aussi dégoûtante que baver. »**

Sur ce, il s'avança vers Harry, la salua et la complimenta. Il pu apprécier les rougeurs qui étaient apparut sur les joues de la brune.

A peine étaient-ils arrivé qu'Hermione avait posée la question que tous avaient sur les lèvres : Où Diable avaient-ils passé leur journée ? Tom avait esquivé la chose, disant que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les portes de la Grande Salle où Astoria Greengrass l'attendait. Ils rentrèrent dans la Salle -non sans qu'Astoria lance un regard glacial à Harry- et constatèrent que la fête était déjà bien entamée.

* * *

 **« Je suis assez surpris de voir que tu sais danser Potter. »**

Malfoy avait fait plusieurs remarque de ce genre durant la soirée et Harry s'était demandée comment elle pouvait bien avoir un faible pour lui, non vraiment elle compren=nait pas. Elle s'était contentée de répondre tout aussi sarcastiquement que le blond, en prenant sur elle afin de ne pas lui décrocher la tête du reste de son corps. Mais bizarrement, ça n'avait pas été une mauvaise soirée. Par plusieurs fois, le Serpentard s'était montré serviable et s'était comporté en véritable gentleman. Malgré les remarques désobligeante, ils avaient réussit à ne pas se sauter à la gorge, à rire ensemble et à passer un bon moment. Ils étaient sortit de la Grande Salle un moment pour prendre l'air. Allongés sur l'herbe pas loin du lac, ils discutaient tranquillement.

 **« Il y a un certain nombre de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi tu sais. »** Dit-elle simplement.

 **« Je te connais par cœur Potter. »**

 **« Ça m'étonnerai Malfoy. »**

Ils tournèrent alors la tête pour se regarder. Ils se sourirent tendrement et sans savoir qui avait engagé le geste, il se rapprochèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se scèllent d'un chaste baiser. Ils se décollèrent et se regardèrent, les yeux brillant. Harry était aux anges, elle passait une soirée agréable aux côtés de Malfoy -ce qui semblait impossible il y a plusieurs mois- et rien ne pouvais gâcher ce moment. Rien ne pouvait entâcher sa joie, rien ne pouvait...

 **« Ah te voilà Haz ! »**

Rien, à part Tom. Elle adorait Tom hein, mais là, elle avait vraiment envie de lui lancer un Avada.

 **« Ça fait un moment que je... Oh. Je dérange peut-être ? Je suis désolé** » dit-il, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, pas désolé pour un Gallion.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour mettre Draco de mauvaise humeur. Voir cette saleté de mage noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Si la réponse est Potter -ce qui est plutôt probable-, il pouvait se brosser, jamais il ne la laisserait. Potter était à lui, point barre.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Riddle ? »** Demanda t-il froidement.

 **« Du calme Junior, je viens pour Harry. »**

Il tourna sa tête vers cette dernière et la dévora des yeux sous le regard désapprobateur et colérique du blond. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

 **« Eh bien Potter est avec moi pour le moment alors dégage. »**

 **« Voyons, ce n'est pas correct pour un Malfoy de parler ainsi. Et puis figure toi, qu'elle m'a promit une danse. »** Le Serpentard tourna sa tête vers la brune.

 **« C'est vrai Harry ?**

Elle sursauta autant pour le ton employé que pour le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom.

 **« Oui je... Ecoute, Tom est mon ami alors j'ai bien le droit de danser avec lui non ? »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Non ? »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Malfoy ! »** Hurla t-elle , indignée.

 **« Tu es à moi ! »**

 **« Je ne suis pas un trophée ! Je ne suis à personne et certainement pas à toi. »**

 **« Bien alors va donc batifoler avec cet imbécile de Riddle ! »** Cria t-il.

 **« Tu penses que... »** abasourdit, elle ne finit même pas la phrase

 **« Quoi ? De toute façon j'ai pas besoin de toi, si je suis allé au bal avec toi c'est parce que Pansy m'y a forcé et que j'avais personne d'autre. Après tout on se déteste non ? T'es rien pour moi Potty alors j't'en prie, casses-toi et oublies-moi »** Cracha t-il avec hargne.

 **« Tu n'es qu'un idiot Draco Malfoy ! »** Elle partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tom.

 **« Eh bien je te savais idiot mais pas à ce point. En tout cas merci Junior, tu m'as facilité la tâche. »**

 **« La ferme Riddle. »** Celui-ci se rapprocha du blond.

 **« On dirait que tu ne perds pas que ton titre de Seigneur du Château, Malfoy. »**

* * *

 **« Cet imbécile de péroxydé ! »** Elle prit une autre rasade de whisky pur feu. **« Je pensais, je sais pas moi qu'il était moins con ! »** une autre gorgée **« mais nooooonn, il est toujours aussi idiot et imbu de lui-même, connard et… »**

Hermione et Pansy l'avaient ramené dans le dortoir des garçons après l'avoir trouvés en train de s'énerver contre ce pauvre Neville qui avait eût le malheur de se trouver sur le chemin de la brune. Celle-ci raillait contre lui, lui disant que les garçons étaient tous les mêmes puis elle était partit sur le sujet Malfoy, heureusement, Pansy l'avait arrêtée avant qu'elle n'en dise trop.

 **« Ok, je crois qu'on va arrêter l'alcool pour ce soir »** Dit Pansy en enlevant la bouteille des mains d'Harry.

 **« Hmmmm mais j'ai pas finiiiiiis »** se plaignit-elle.

 **« Si tu as finis ! Oh Harry regarde dans quel état il t'a mit »**

 **« J'en ai rien à foutre de Malfoy d'abord »**

Elle se laissa alors tomber sur son lit. La Gryffondor et la Serpentard échangèrent un regard concerné. Evidemment que non elle n'en avait pas rien à foutre, sinon elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Elles soupirèrent de concert. Et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ron en colère et une Ginny inquiète.

 **« Mione, Pans ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Neville m'a dit qu'Harry n'allait pas très bien, apparemment elle aurait dit des trucs sans queue ni tête sur Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que cette saleté de fouine a encore fait ? »**

 **« D'après ce qu'Harry nous a dit, ils se seraient disputés, je crois que Tom y est pour quelque chose »**

 **« Tu crois ? »**

 **« Essaye de comprendre les explications d'une Harry bourré et on en reparle. »** Dit Pansy.

 **« J'espère que c'est rien de grave »** Ginny se rapprocha du lit puis s'assit à côté de la brune. **« Ça va aller Harry ? »**

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Cette idiote ne voyait donc pas qu'elle n'avait auucne chance avec Harry ? Pansy ne portait pas tellement Ginevra Weasley dans son cœur. Autant elle avait fait un effort pour le Golden Trio, autant pour la rousse, elle n'y arrivait pas.

 **« Ginnyyyyyyy »** Harry se redressa **« Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu dis donc, je suis contente de te voir »** Le cœur de la dernière des Weasley se gonfla de bonheur. Son Harry était content de la voir. C'était une bonne chose.

 **« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Mais tu sais... Il faut qu'on parle Harry. »**

 **« Je t'écoute »**

 **« En privé »**

 **« Oh. »** Elle comprit. Harry était peut-être bourré mais elle n'était pas dans un état catastrophique. **« Je sais de quoi tu veux me parler. Mais... Je... Je suis désolé mais je crois j'ai des sentiments pour Malfoy. »**

Et puis d'un coup, elle se laissa tomber et s'endormis. Bon, peut-être que finalement, elle était dans un état catastrophique. Pansy se retenait de tout son être pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête de la rouquine. Hermione et Ron, eux, paraissaient désolé. Ginny se releva doucement puis quitta la pièce sans un mot.

* * *

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténué. Il était un vrai imbécile. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Savoir qu'Harry avait promit une danse à cet imbécile de Riddle l'avait rendu fou de rage. « un ami » qu'elle avait dit. C'est ça, un ami ne vous regarde pas comme Riddle l'avait fait. On ne passe pas son temps à se presque bécoter avec un ami. Et puis merde ! Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Depuis que Riddle était apparu, Draco avait des réaction bizarre. Il ne supportait pas de savoir Potter et Riddle aussi proche, il ne supportait pas de les voir aussi complice, il ne supportait pas de voir que Riddle pouvait faire sortir Potter de ses gonds aussi vite que lui. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas Riddle. Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort, il le haïssait.

Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, il devait parler à quelqu'un. Severus ? Non hors de question de lui dire qu'il ressentait tout ça. Il le voyait déjà avec son petit sourire en coin, moqueur et sarcastique lui faisant la morale pour agir avec autant de légèreté. Le comportement qu'il avait depuis quelque temps n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy. Parce que mine de rien, il avait passé sa soirée à batifoler avec Potter et si son père apprenait ça, non seulement le plan risquait de tomber à l'eau mais en plus il se ferait punir pour avoir agit ainsi. Il espérait de tout cœur que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il avait quand même surveillé Crabbe et Goyle du coin de l'oeil et ceux-ci étaient beaucoup trop occupés à se goinfrer pour faire attention à lui. Et puis il pensa à Sirius. Mais oui c'est ça. Il devait parler à Paddy immédiatement.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini. Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensée comme d'hab !

Bisous et à bientôt !


End file.
